


Au fil de l'eau

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Sur le fil [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Het and Slash, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Suite d'Au fil de la lame. 1781 : Arthur et Francis ont l'habitude de se quitter que pour mieux se retrouver. A la fin de la guerre d'Indépendance Américaine, ils reviennent l'un vers l'autre et font des projets ensemble. Seulement, la Révolution gronde en France, et l'ascension d'un certain général français, Napoléon Bonaparte, n'est pas de bon augure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, voilà, une suite à « Au fil de la lame » qui s'appelle « Au fil de l'eau » sur une grande période de temps entre l'Indépendance américaine (déclaration : 4 juillet 1776) et la Bataille de la Bérézina (1812). Oui, j'ai sauté un siècle parce que, oh là là, il s'en passe des choses intéressantes du côté franco-anglais fin du XVIIIème-début du XIXème siècle.
> 
> Il me manque deux chapitres à écrire, je compte sur vos reviews pour m'encourager à terminer. Je sais ce que je vais mettre puisque ce sera au sujet de la Bataille d'Aboukir et de Iéna. Ce qui se passe lors de la Bataille de la Bérézina étant déjà écrit, les farfouilleurs sur mon LJ peuvent trouver le texte, ce n'est pas difficile. J'ai beaucoup de mal à concilier ce qui se passe historiquement et ce qui se passe entre eux, je m'arrache les cheveux à vouloir trop bien faire.
> 
> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à son génial créateur Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Octobre 1781 : Bataille de Yorktown décisive dans l'Indépendance américaine, défaite anglaise contre les américains et les français (et des canadiens français). Je sais que le Canada est resté aussi neutre que possible mais des Canadiens ont prêtés quand même main forte aux insurgés américains.

Désabusé par sa défaite à Yorktown, Arthur Kirkland marchait seul avec difficulté dans la campagne de Virginie appartenant désormais aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique pour rejoindre la sécurité d'un des derniers campements anglais sur ce territoire.

Chaque pas sur ce terrain sauvage était un véritable déchirement, il ne reverrait plus jamais son petit America de la même façon, il n'était plus le bienvenu sur ses terres. Alfred était devenu une nation à l'égal de lui-même. Arthur aurait voulu le protéger encore des autres pays, America était beaucoup trop jeune et insouciant pour se défendre correctement, il n'en avait pas conscience. Ils étaient en froid à cause des combats récents entre leurs deux volontés, ils s'étaient battus entre eux, ce ne serait jamais arrivé si les dirigeants anglais avaient accordés plus de considérations aux revendications américaines.

Arthur savait avec amertume que leur relation ne serait plus la même qu'auparavant.

Le Royaume de Grande Bretagne ne devait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas digne de son rang de nation mais, en tant qu'homme, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller à autant de débordement émotionnel. Cet imbécile d'Alfred ne devrait pas mériter ses sanglots, non, cet ingrat ne devrait pas compter autant pour lui. America voulait être indépendant, ça y est, il l'était, il avait réussi !

Arthur n'avait plus les moyens économiques de se battre pour conserver auprès de lui celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Cette guerre d'Indépendance avait été l'une des plus difficiles à mener de toute son existence car ses plus grands proches s'étaient tous ligués contre lui.

America, France et Canada.

Evidemment, les trois identités territoriales avaient intérêt à ce que l'Angleterre quitte le nouveau continent. Seulement, seulement,… Il n'avait pas été question que de considérations politiques.

Ils avaient tous agis également en tant qu'individus en prenant à cœur cette question d'Indépendance.

Ils l'avaient accusé d'asphyxier Alfred avec son paternalisme, ils avaient préféré soutenir la jeune nation en pleine crise d'adolescence pour lui permettre de se détacher de lui !

Arthur ravala un sanglot alors que son cœur chavirait à cause de l'implication de toute sa famille dans cette guerre. Francis s'était opposé à lui et à ses choix pour privilégier America, Matthew avait préféré soutenir son frère même si c'était de manière timorée, et Antonio s'en était mêlé également à la demande de son frère français.

De son côté, il n'avait eu que ses frères Ecossais et Gallois pour l'aider bien qu'ils y aient mis beaucoup de mauvaises volontés parce qu'ils pensaient qu'Alfred était tout à fait dans ses droits. Alfred avait tout à fait raison dans cette histoire, et c'était ce qui l'avait fait gagner cette guerre en s'attirant la sympathie de tous !

Seulement autant de sollicitude de la part des autres nations avait un prix qu'il fallait payer tôt ou tard.

Et Arthur avait peur, oh oui il avait peur, que les nations alliées de l'Amérique ne profite honteusement de la naïveté d'Alfred dans ses premiers balbutiements en tant qu'identité nationale.

Connaissant Francis et Antonio, Arthur savait déjà que le destin d'Alfred appartenait à leur bon vouloir. D'ailleurs, Espagne n'avait toujours pas reconnu Alfred en tant qu'USA !

Imbécile d'Alfred ! Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ce jeune premier ! S'il était resté sa colonie, il n'aurait pas ce genre de problème ! Il allait se faire avoir ! Et qui viendrait à sa rescousse ?

Arthur ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide dans les prochaines années. Oh, elle était belle son Indépendance !

Arthur s'arrêta, ses épaules étaient secouées par sa tristesse, les larmes ravalaient ses joues. Son inquiétude le paralysait, il tenait beaucoup à l'enfant qu'il avait élevé avec le peu de moyens qu'il possédait, et ce manque de ressources avait fini par les séparer.

Il aurait suffi d'une balle, il aurait suffi qu'il ait le courage de lui tirer dessus pour renverser la donne.

Angleterre n'avait pas été qu'une nation-métropole pour America, Arthur avait été aussi un père pour Alfred. Arthur n'avait pas pu le regarder dans les yeux en ayant le doigt sur la gâchette. Il aurait suffi de le blesser pour faire comprendre aux troupes américaines qu'il pouvait faire du mal à leur nation, il aurait alors suffi de le tenir en joue en le voyant se vider de son sang jusqu'à obtenir la reddition de son gouvernement illégitime. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire cela à son fils : briser sa confiance et ses espoirs en un coup de feu.

Et maintenant, tel un pantin désarticulé, Arthur était là complètement désespéré en train de fuir. Hébété, Alfred l'avait laissé partir pour le remercier de ne pas avoir tiré sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alfred devait penser de lui à présent ?

Un vieux pays incapable de faire son devoir par sentimentalisme.

Francis l'avait mis en garde un bon nombre de fois contre cette tendance quand ils se retrouvaient sous les couvertures après un combat entre leurs deux forces armées. Arthur ne pouvait plus blesser la nation française de manière sérieuse depuis qu'ils avaient été ensembles.

Arthur renifla avant de repartir d'un pas plus assuré.

Il avait tout perdu dans cette guerre. Ses enfants, et son compagnon.

Un hennissement de cheval le fit se retourner avec le fusil en position de tir pour se défendre.

America avait peut-être changé d'avis sous l'influence de ses dirigeants. Être capturé par les américains signerait définitivement la fin de la guerre bien que tout soit joué dès à présent.

En tentant d'y voir correctement à travers ses larmes, Arthur observait l'équidé s'approcher parmi les herbes hautes avec son cavalier. Bon point, une seule personne, c'était gérable. Il essuya son visage d'un geste rageur, il était doué pour faire mouche mais, avec les yeux embués, il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Sa vision se stabilisa peu à peu alors que son corps se tendait en vue d'un affrontement.

Le cavalier ne pointa pas d'armes dans sa direction, il ne fit que s'approcher, et Arthur reconnut Francis à ses cheveux blonds et à son uniforme bleu roi.

Une rage sourde lui prit les entrailles à la vue de son ancien amant car cette guerre était en grande partie de sa faute. Il lui en voulait beaucoup d'avoir mis de telles idées d'Indépendance dans la tête brûlée d'Alfred ce qui avait été la raison de leur séparation. Et il sut qu'il serait prêt à tirer sur lui cette fois-ci.

« Dégage de là ! Je pensais avoir été assez clair te concernant, hurla Arthur. Je ne veux plus te voir !

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Francis en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Tu n'as pas pu…

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à…

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal, dit son ennemi avec sérieux. Tu ne peux pas en faire à Alfred, tu ne le peux pas non plus en ce qui me concerne. »

Déterminé, Arthur pointa le canon en direction du cœur du français. Francis avait toujours su titiller ses points sensibles, Arthur ne pouvait laisser passer cet affront. La nation anglaise était peut-être misérable après son échec mais elle ne laisserait pas des vautours se réjouir de son malheur.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te réjouis de me voir ainsi !

\- Je l'ai fait pour America et pour toi aussi, soupira Francis en descendant de sa monture sans se soucier de rester encore dans sa ligne de mire.

\- Comment ça, s'insurgea Arthur.

\- Arthur, avec un peu de recul…

\- Non, tu as brisé ma relation privilégiée avec Al ! Et Matthew ! Je ne peux pas te le pardonner ! »

Francis prit les rênes de son cheval puis il flatta l'encolure de l'animal dans un geste d'apaisement, il le faisait pour se calmer lui aussi. Arthur râla intérieurement, c'était tout à fait Francis, cette manière d'éviter l'affrontement direct. Arthur sut qu'il allait se faire attendrir en croisant les yeux paisibles de son ancien compagnon.

« Je… Tu m'en as toujours voulu d'être parti de ton territoire en te laissant ta souveraineté…

\- Quel est le rapport avec Al ?

\- Si je t'ai rendu ton autonomie, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu disparaisses à mon profit. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu étouffais Al de ta présence sur ces terres. Tu allais le tuer ! Je ne pouvais pas le dire devant lui ! Il était normal qu'Al se rebelle pour survivre aux exigences de tes dirigeants ! »

Arthur baissa son fusil alors que le chagrin refluait dans son corps.

« J'aurais réussi à convaincre les Lords, dit-il dans un sanglot. J'aurais pu garder Al si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurais fait à temps !

\- Non, cela aurait été trop tard ! Arthur ! J'ai vu ce qui se passait de manière plus objective que toi et j'ai agi en conséquence !

\- Ah, oui, agir en conséquence ! Tu as voulu m'envahir ! Et tu as failli réussir ! Cela faisait donc un moment que tu y pensais, sale traître !

\- Je préparais ce coup depuis très longtemps. Et j'aurais été fin prêt à m'approprier tes terres si America n'était pas venu tout gâcher, minauda Francis.

\- Je te déteste !

\- L'Indépendance d'America était une bonne excuse pour précipiter les choses et ainsi te laisser une chance de survivre à toutes mes frappes. Si j'avais été plus rapide, l'Angleterre serait déjà à moi ! »

Arthur prit une grande inspiration, les racontars du français se tenaient. La fin du Royaume n'était pas passée bien loin. La France avait attaqué en tout point du globe les colonies britanniques pour disperser les troupes du Royaume-Uni. L'Angleterre s'était donc retrouvée sans défense maritime pendant un certain temps, et il aurait suffi que Francis mobilise ses navires de guerre à temps pour l'envahir. Une telle tactique jetée aux orties, c'était vraiment du gâchis. Arthur se doutait bien que Francis était intervenu pour stopper les opérations. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment être pris en pitié. Par amour, Francis venait de rater une occasion en or de dominer le monde. Arthur n'appréciait pas, il avait l'impression de lui en devoir une.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, hein, répliqua-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu es venu me voir dans ma déchéance, dans mon malheur !

\- Rien de tout ça ! La guerre est finie, nous le savons tous les deux ! Nous n'avons pas à rester fâchés ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul après ton affrontement avec Al.

\- Tu devrais être avec lui pour le protéger d'Espagne !

\- Arthur, Alfred se débrouille seul à présent. Ce ne serait pas lui rendre service que de le materner toute sa vie !

\- Là, c'est une période où tout peut arriver… et je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir pour… »

Impuissant face à sa détresse, il ne put que pleurer à nouveau. Un bruit de pas, et il se retrouva dans les bras chaleureux du français. Arthur voulut se débattre pour échapper à cette étreinte forcée mais il ne résista pas longtemps à l'attrait d'une telle accolade. Il était toujours amoureux bien que ce sentiment lui fasse très mal. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule pour respirer son odeur qui lui avait tellement manquée, et il sentit Francis bouger pour se caler plus près de lui. La peau de sa joue glissa contre la sienne, il se surprit à tendre les lèvres mais il se ravisa à temps.

« Arrête de jouer sur mes faiblesses…

\- Si je le faisais, il y aurait belle lurette que je t'aurais embrassé, commença Francis avec sa voix séductrice en glissant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Tu serais déjà à terre à me supplier de te faire l'amour. Tu me manques, mon ange. Rappelle-toi à quel point tu aimes ce que je peux te faire…

\- Stop Francis, j'ai compris, s'exclama Arthur, alarmé par la vague de désir qui le traversait, en se tortillant dans les bras du français. Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné ta traîtrise !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit…

\- Je sais que tu as raison ! Je ne l'accepte pas, c'est tout ! »

Apparemment, Francis était déçu par son refus. Et il s'attendait à quoi !

« Ô mon amour, nous nous sommes séparés suite à une guerre idéologique et familiale, remettons-nous ensemble maintenant que tu sais que j'ai raison et batifolons sans plus attendre sur ce terrain marécageux ! » devait être le cheminement de ses pensées. Le gros pervers !

Arthur le repoussa mollement pour qu'il lui laisse plus d'espace vital.

« Arthur, tu es en sueur !

\- Non, s'exclama Arthur en connaissance de cause. Je ne veux pas que tu me retires mes vêtements !

\- Tu as de la fièvre, affirma Francis en touchant son front avec de la compassion dans la voix.

\- La Malaria… C'est pour cette raison que vous avez gagné à Yorktown.

\- Tu étais malade.

\- Les troupes l'étaient… Et comme tu le sais, ça me touche. »

Depuis que ce poignard ensorcelé avait fait un tour dans son foie, Arthur était devenu très sensible à ce que pouvait endurer les britanniques en sa présence. Et cette faiblesse était bien connue de son rival !

« Je vais marcher, ça me passera, affirma Arthur en se mettant en route.

\- Je refuse de te laisser partir dans cet état misérable. Monte sur ce cheval, c'est moi qui vais rentrer à pied.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur de ta part, je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire, grenouille idiote ? »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de produire son rire abominable, il était apparemment hilare à cause du comportement de l'anglais.

« Quoi, s'énerva Arthur.

\- C'est dingue, tu t'inquiètes pour Al qui est en sécurité avec ses troupes… et soi-disant en passant il est en train de fêter sa victoire en buvant de l'alcool… oui je sais, il ne devrait pas, tu le trouves trop jeune pour ça mais il est majeur maintenant… Et toi, tu tiens à peine debout ! Et tu penses que je ne devrais pas me soucier de toi ! Que je devrais te laisser là tout seul après cette déception ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'abandonner alors que je t'aime encore !

\- Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens en laissant partir Al ! »

Francis se tut, il prit un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Oui, je comprends. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis ici. Je t'apporte mon soutien moral.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû aider Al !

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, je n'ai aucun regret. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir. La fièvre et la peine te font sûrement délirer. Accepte mon aide…

\- Je sais ce que tu espères, tu aimerais qu'on remette le couvert. »

Francis détourna les yeux de gêne. Arthur connaissait cette expression, il l'avait blessé et il allait avoir droit à des confessions.

« Oui, également… C'est parce que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi que je suis là… Pour t'aider… Il n'y a rien de calculé… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Je suis parti dès que je l'ai pu de la fête pour te retrouver… Tu aurais pu être avec tes troupes, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais en sécurité… Je me faisais du souci après avoir entendu ce qu'il s'était passé…

\- Je t'aime encore, moi aussi, lui confia Arthur, mais il me faudra du temps... »

Arthur eut droit à un beau sourire satisfait de la part de Francis.

«… Bon, tu m'emmènes près de mes troupes et tu repars sur ton cheval vite fait.

\- D'accord, on aura ainsi le temps de discuter, précisa Francis. Et aussi d'argumenter sur le temps qu'il te faudra pour me pardonner…»

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, le trajet laisserait à ce pervers de français l'occasion de le convaincre de se rabibocher dans un bas fossé. Ils furent à peine montés sur le cheval que le français derrière lui le prit bien contre son corps.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait que Francis soit là malgré leur dispute, et il appréciait à sa juste valeur sa présence à ses côtés. Arthur aurait pu lui tendre un piège en l'emmenant aussi près de ses troupes mais ce genre de bassesse ne faisait pas partie de leurs accords. Et puis, Francis ne serrait pas venu s'il n'était plus amoureux de lui.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, commença Francis.

\- Le silence, c'est très bien aussi… Je n'ai pas envie de dire des choses que je regretterais plus tard. Je suis content que tu sois là, j'espère que cela te suffit.

\- Alors j'ai bien fait de venir… Je le savais que tu aurais besoin de moi. L'issue de la guerre est figée, et… comment dire… tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Oui, je sais… Même pour dresser contre moi notre fils…

\- Pas de mots qui fâchent, mon ange. Je suis là pour me réconcilier avec toi, et je ferais tout pour ce faire. »

Francis accompagna ses mots d'un petit baiser dans le cou.

« Vraiment tout, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je n'en doute pas, grenouille pompeuse, soupira Arthur en se calant plus confortablement contre lui.

\- Je serais étonné que tu n'aies plus d'attirance pour mon corps si parfait. »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire à cause de ses paroles pleines de fierté et d'arrogance.

« Ah, non, ne te moques pas de ma beauté, s'offusqua Francis.

\- C'est juste toi.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Ah, si, j'avance dans ma tentative de rabibochage avec mon bel amant anglais avec lequel je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis une dizaine d'années. L'abstinence ne me réussit pas du tout, se plaint dramatiquement le français.

\- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me mécontenter de nouveau de la sorte.

\- Je ne me mêlerais pas de l'Indépendance de Canada.

\- Quoi ? Matthew y pense, paniqua Arthur.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'était une blague !

\- Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, imbécile !

\- Oui, tu as raison, les conséquences pourraient être terribles si tu le prenais mal. Si je veux arriver à mes fins avant ce soir, je devrais éviter ce genre de plaisanteries douteuses.

\- Comme si j'en avais envie…

\- Ah, mais j'ai toujours su te donner envie… »

Une main française lâcha les rênes pour se perdre contre la peau brûlante du ventre anglais. Là, juste là, le long de cette cicatrice du XVIIème siècle, il avait fallu qu'il mette son doigt caresseur juste à cet endroit. Et en même temps, personne d'autre que Francis ne connaissait aussi bien les faiblesses de sa chair. Arthur laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'une vague de bien-être s'emparait de son corps éreinté par les combats. Il se tendit contre Francis en un réflexe, il se contorsionna pour lui faire face, il avait envie d'un baiser malgré la colère qu'il ressentait encore envers Francis et ses manigances. Foutu français, foutu don pour les plaisirs !

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et ce fut rapidement au tour de leurs langues de s'entremêler.

Arthur n'avait pas oublié à quel point c'était bon, ses souvenirs s'étaient pourtant estompés face à la réalité de cette sensation unique. Cette attraction remise au placard refaisait surface, cette envie de ne faire qu'un revenait, ce besoin de l'autre était là. Tout ceci était mêlé au délice de cette bouche quémandeuse contre la sienne.

Arthur resserra ses cuisses en sentant le cheval s'emballer, ils rompirent brusquement le baiser ce qui remit en place les idées d'Angleterre, et Francis reprit le contrôle de leur monture.

« Je n'ai pas bien dressé cet animal, s'exclama Francis, ça te dirais de lui faire son éducation ? Il faut qu'il apprenne à tenir le cap malgré les acrobaties de son maître avec son amant anglais. Si, si, corniaud de quadrupède à crin, c'est par là !

\- Francis, les acrobaties sur ton canasson, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! Je t'en veux encore !

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça…

\- Tu joues sur mes points faibles, je n'aurais jamais…Si tu n'avais pas…

\- Je te plais toujours autant. Tu aimes quand je me dresse contre toi, ça t'excite, avoue-le.

\- Cette fois-ci, non ! Vous étiez tous les trois contre moi, c'était difficile !

\- Oui, mais maintenant je suis là pour te réconforter… C'est terminé Arthur, laisse-moi revenir près de toi. Je peux te promettre plein de choses intéressantes. »

Arthur se retrouva de nouveau entre les bras du français. Quand Francis avait une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Et il n'avait jamais su résister à ses avances depuis que le français savait qu'il suffisait d'insister. Arthur l'embrassa sur la joue, il se plaignait de ne plus avoir son compagnon à ses côtés, il n'allait pas refuser de le retrouver.

« C'est juste parce que je t'aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup !

\- Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante, se félicita Francis. Ce n'est pas ton campement ? Ah, mauvais timing, il m'aurait fallu un peu plus de temps avec toi pour te convaincre de trouver un petit coin à l'abri des regards…

\- Je sais, grenouille pompeuse. Bon, mon chéri, c'est le moment de t'en aller. »

Arthur voyait ses hommes s'activer pour le départ. La défaite avait un goût amer.

« Je te propose qu'on se revoit, je vais demander à Matthew de nous laisser séjourner quelques temps sur ces terres histoire qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble pour consolider notre couple. »

Angleterre retourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre, il avait de toute façon prévu de remonter vers le Nord sur les contrées Canadiennes pour protéger ce qui lui restait de territoires colonisés sur le nouveau continent.

« Réconciliation sauvage sur l'oreiller, j'ai bien compris le principe Francis. Seulement je ne pense pas que Matthew, lui, le comprenne… Il est en colère contre moi pour ce que l'Angleterre a fait à l'Amérique…

\- C'est un grand garçon maintenant, et je saurais le convaincre. Comme l'armistice n'est pas encore signé, ce serait bien qu'on soit sur un terrain neutre.

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit évasivement Arthur en descendant du cheval.

\- Alors, on se remet ensemble ? Tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien évidemment, français idiot ! »

Francis se pencha pour réclamer un baiser d'adieu, et il dura bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Francis tenta de se redresser mais Arthur le retint par la nuque en approfondissant l'échange. Arthur ne voulait pas laisser partir son français préféré maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main. Sa langue contre la sienne embrasait ses veines fiévreuses d'une chaleur différente. Il était bien appréciable d'embrasser la personne connaissant tout de vous après une telle séparation, le cœur était envahi d'un réconfort poignant, les jambes tremblaient d'émotion et la tête se vidait de tout.

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, bel anglais… Et je vais tomber si tu continues !

\- Descend immédiatement me rejoindre, lui ordonna Arthur d'un ton sans appel.

\- Ce n'est pas raison…

\- Je m'en contrefiche, tu as une longue absence à te faire pardonner. »

Francis sourit en mettant pied à terre. A peine ce fut fait qu'Arthur l'agrippa par sa veste bleu foncée pour en déboutonner les boutonnières blanches. Francis posa ses mains pour faire de même avec l'uniforme rouge sang de son amant. Le désir si longtemps réprimé les prenait d'une terrible urgence à vouloir toucher la peau de l'autre, à éprouver du plaisir en sa présence et à jouir de la réciprocité de leur amour.

Alors qu'il titillait la nuque sensible de son amant, Arthur s'amusait à promener ses mains sur son torse en le faisant reculer vers le premier arbre disponible.

« Oh, on prend les commandes, c'est tellement rare, haleta Francis.

\- Tais-toi et apprécie grenouille pompeuse ! »

Arthur plaqua son homme contre le végétal. Il croisa son regard pour y déchiffrer toutes ses émotions, le français craquait énormément pour lui, il le savait mais c'était bien plaisant d'en avoir la confirmation. En l'embrassant, il dégrafa les pantalons blancs pour venir chercher cette virilité si dure contre lui.

Un gémissement surpris lui parvint alors qu'il commençait à le branler en jouant sur tous ces points faibles. Il remonta sa main sur toute la longueur avant de venir caresser du pouce le gland, puis il descendit le bout de ses doigts sur la veine apparente. Il se mit à alterner plusieurs rythmes de la façon qu'il appréciait le plus.

Francis détourna le visage en serrant des dents. Arthur fut surpris de l'avoir fait venir aussi rapidement.

« Oh, ça m'étonne de toi… »

Francis reprit difficilement son souffle.

« C'est que cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas touché… En plus, c'est toi… Tu sais comment faire, et puis, c'est toi...

\- Je suis honoré de te savoir aussi fidèle.

\- Quelle belle preuve d'amour ! Je n'ai pas succombé à la tentation en te sachant loin de moi, c'était une véritable torture… Oui, je l'ai bien mérité avec mes idées idiotes ! »

Arthur ne voulut pas reconnaître que les idées du français étaient loin d'être idiotes.

« Dis donc toi, tu ne serais pas un peu à l'étroit dans tes vêtements, lui demanda Francis en tâtant le terrain.

\- Je t'en prie, fais de mon corps un pantin entre tes bras !

\- Oh, j'aime quand tu me parles comme cela ! »

Arthur lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il se laissait emporter à son tour dans le plaisir de leurs retrouvailles. Il se retrouva bien vite à haleter près de son oreille alors que ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec la main qui tenait son membre. Il comprit ce qui avait emporté si vite le français. L'émotion des retrouvailles, l'abstinence et la fatigue formaient une combinaison bien défavorable pour faire durer les choses.

Il sentit cette boule délicieuse se former dans son ventre et exploser dans son corps le rendant mou et faible contre son ennemi de toujours.

« Oh, ce n'est pas mieux de ton côté…

\- Imbécile de grenouille pompeuse.

\- …nous aurons tout le temps de rattraper cela pendant nos vacances. »

Francis le rhabilla très vite et il en fit de même pour lui-même. Arthur, toujours perdu dans son plaisir, l'interrogea du regard.

« Je crois qu'on est repéré par tes troupes. Je m'en vais, mais on se revoit bientôt. Je te ferais parvenir un message pour le lieu du rendez-vous. »

Arthur hocha la tête, et il resta à le regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que ses hommes le trouvent.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis était retourné dès que possible au campement américain non sans avoir laissé son amoureux dans un piteux état. Les baisers d'adieu, c'était toujours une mauvaise idée. Enfin, il n'allait pas du tout s'en plaindre. Il avait laissé un souvenir mémorable à Arthur, et il lui avait promis que ce serait encore mieux lors de leur escapade au Canada. Il ne manquait plus qu'à convaincre Matthew de les héberger.

Ce fut donc en catimini qu'il rejoignit la fête qui battait encore son plein pour retrouver Matthew.

A peine eut-il fait acte de présence en sortant sa jolie tête blonde de derrière un paravent qu'il fut accosté par son frère hispanique.

« Où étais-tu enfin, demanda Antonio sur le qui-vive.

\- Petit frère, tu me poses encore la question, répondit Francis avec un air polisson. J'étais en charmante compagnie, je te ferais grâce des détails mais c'était absolument fantastique. »

Francis n'avait aucune honte à induire en erreur son frère en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il tenait beaucoup à sa relation secrète avec Arthur. S'il faisait exception de ses enfants, Arthur était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de le mécontenter en faisant étalage de leur vie privée. Et s'il pouvait mettre sur le compte d'une belle prostituée son absence de quelques heures ainsi que son odeur de sexe, il n'allait pas se gêner.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Antonio avec soulagement, c'est tout toi ! On ne te trouvait pas dans tout le campement alors on pensait que tu avais peut-être été capturé. Enfin, comme Alfred t'avait vu à la soirée, je ne me faisais pas trop de souci… Mais ça faisait longtemps ! »

Francis fut étonné d'autant d'inquiétude de la part d'Antonio. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules galonnées de son frère en lui demandant avec sérieux :

« Quelque chose de grave s'est produit en mon absence ?

\- Non, rien… C'est de la prudence élémentaire. Nous avons peut-être gagné cette bataille mais la guerre est loin d'être finie, argumenta Antonio.

\- Angleterre ne pourra pas s'en relever, j'en suis certain.

\- C'est toi qui le connaît le mieux.

\- Est-ce que tu vas reconnaître Alfred comme les USA ?

\- C'est à mon gouvernement d'en décider. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, l'avertit Francis en lui mettant un doigt accusateur devant lui.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le reconnaîtrais. Laisse-moi terminer mes phrases ! Tu es vraiment à cran en ce moment… »

Francis dut reconnaître qu'Antonio avait raison. Evidemment, se disputer avec Arthur avait été une grande source de soucis et de frustrations mais il n'y avait malheureusement pas que cela qui l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement sur ses deux oreilles. Des affaires internes très graves. Sa guerre avec l'Angleterre avait dévalisée les coffres de l'Etat, et il y avait d'étranges rumeurs de révolte qui l'inquiétait.

« Il se passe pas mal de choses en France. Il y a un tas de réformes… Et je devrais être auprès de mon Roi Louis XVI… Je me sens étrange... Comme si quelque chose clochait… »

Antonio posa une main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Francis aimait beaucoup cette joie émanant de son petit frère, ses yeux verts gardaient pourtant une certaine innocence à laquelle il ne fallait pas se fier en ces temps difficiles.

« Francis, je crois que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir récemment.

\- J'ai changé », demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Les circonstances économiques n'étaient pas en sa faveur, les troubles internes l'affaiblissaient, il ne pouvait pas avoir pris de l'âge comme cela. Il y avait effectivement un problème quelque part.

« Tu fais plus adulte, dit Antonio avec conviction.

\- J'ai encore grandi ? C'est vrai que j'ai pris un peu de musculature mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir pris des centimètres. »

Se faisant, Francis s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures ce qui fit rire Antonio.

« Non, tu n'as pas pris en taille… Ta physionomie s'est développée ces dernières années… C'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu te sens bizarre. Il y a des remaniements dans ton pays, et ça doit te grandir. En tout cas, cela te donne encore plus de prestance. Cela fait quoi d'être vieux », le taquina Espagne.

Francis fit la moue, le manque d'activité sexuelle aurait donc cet effet sur sa personne, ça le vieillirait. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Arthur très vite s'il ne voulait pas finir décrépi. Il avait une autre bonne raison de le revoir.

« … Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais c'est sûrement un truc pervers, s'alarma Antonio. Tu m'en fais part ?

\- Oh, j'étais encore perdu dans mon coup du soir. Très belle femme, avec une poitrine inoubliable. »

Arthur n'en avait pas, et ça manquait parfois.

« Je veux bien te croire. Si tu es revenu parmi nous, c'est pour boire ? En ma compagnie.

\- En fait, je cherche Matthew Williams.

\- Qui ?

\- Canada.

\- Je ne vois pas qui c'est.

\- Un jeune garçon avec des lunettes, il a un manteau long beige et il se trimballe toujours un ours polaire. Blond, avec des boucles dans les cheveux. Ton neveu, Antonio !

\- Mon neveu ? C'est le fils de qui ?

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave Antonio, je vais le trouver tout seul. »

Cette faculté qu'avaient les gens d'oublier son fils adoptif était tout simplement extraordinaire. Au vu de l'heure avancée, Francis doutait de le trouver encore éveillé mais il se devait d'obtenir son autorisation le plus rapidement possible pour en faire part à Arthur. Il fit son petit bonhomme de chemin entre les fêtards en prenant un verre entretemps. Il se dirigea vers les hauts gradés, il fit vite demi-tour pour ne pas se faire apostropher par l'un de ses commandants.

Et il finit par trouver Matthew dans un coin adossé contre la paroi de la grande tente, ses yeux de violine se fermaient de fatigue. Il avait encore un aspect adolescent, il n'était pas tout à fait un jeune homme, il paraissait avoir dans les quinze ans.

« Matthew, mon petit, tu n'es pas allé te coucher ?

\- Alfred va revenir… Et, je m'inquiétais pour toi, je ne te voyais plus.

\- Matthew, ne te fais pas du souci pour moi. Je suis là, tout va bien. »

Matthew remit en place ses lunettes en dodelinant de la tête. Ce serait sûrement l'occasion ou jamais de lui forcer la main.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, papa.

\- Canada, combien de fois il faudra que je te répète qu'il ne faut pas accepter sans savoir de ce qu'il en retourne ?

\- Beaucoup trop de fois, France. »

A présent, Matthew était bien plus alerte. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui faire la leçon et le laissait assumer les conséquences de ses paroles.

« En fait, c'est plus pour moi, personnellement. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois la France. Je te demande un service en tant que personne.

\- D'accord, papa.

\- Matthew, s'indigna Francis devant autant de confiance dans les yeux de son fils.

\- C'est toi qui me le demande, je sais que tu ne ferais rien pour me nuire.

\- Matthew, même si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas forcément savoir si ce que je te demande t'iras.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Alors, là, c'était la partie la plus difficile. Il ne devait rien dévoiler sur sa relation amoureuse avec Arthur tout en octroyant le droit de passer du temps avec lui au Canada. Allez, il fallait se lancer.

« J'aimerais passer du temps chez toi dans les jours qui viennent. Si possible, dans un endroit isolé de toute civilisation, dans le but de me ressourcer.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, papa.

\- Je n'irais pas seul. Ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Qui, demanda innocemment Canada.

\- Avec Arthur Kirkland », lui révéla-t-il.

De surprise, Matthew ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche. Il vit énormément d'incompréhension dans le visage de son fils. C'était à prévoir mais c'était un mince prix à payer pour avoir l'occasion de se réconcilier durablement avec Arthur. Pauvre petite chose.

« Mais pour quoi faire, s'alarma Matthew. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir plus de deux minutes sans vous taper dessus… »

Les dernières négociations n'avaient pas été des plus calmes, Matthew marquait un point.

«.. .Et je te rappelle qu'Angleterre est ton ennemi. Je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné. Si Angleterre me l'ordonne, je serais bien obligé de le laisser venir mais quand même…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda une tierce personne que Francis ne s'attendait pas à croiser. Pourquoi embêtes-tu mon frère ? »

Un jeune homme américain venait de les rejoindre, c'était mauvais tout ça pour ses plans. Les yeux bleus d'Alfred flamboyaient de colère retenue, il avait sûrement entendu une part de la conversation. Francis comprit qu'il était dans une situation très délicate.

« Ah, America ! J'étais en train de demander à Canada quelque chose qui ne te regarde en rien. Peux-tu nous laisser ?

\- Si, ça me regarde… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Angleterre au Canada ? C'est un territoire limitrophe au mien. Si tu penses à me trahir maintenant…

\- Rien de tout cela, Alfred, rassure-toi. Ne saute pas aussi vite à des conclusions hâtives… Comme je l'ai dit à Matthew, c'est pour régler des affaires personnelles.

\- Des affaires personnelles avec Arthur ?

\- On va méchamment négocier, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne se mette entre nous. Interdiction de venir nous voir. »

Ses deux fils firent une moue étrange de contrariété. Francis avait l'impression qu'ils craignaient autant pour sa santé physique que mentale tout en se doutant de quelque chose de louche. Les derniers exemples de pourparlers avec Arthur avaient été catastrophiques, et il en était ressorti parfois avec des contusions impressionnantes, les jumeaux avaient de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Je vais donc vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls avec mes autorités.

\- Comment peux-tu me faire cela, s'indigna Alfred.

\- Je ne serais pas toujours là derrière toi, minauda Francis. Tu as gagné la guerre, à présent, il suffit que tu restes campé sur tes positions. Je ne te serais d'aucune aide. Et ce ne sont pas quelques mois qui vont…

\- Quelques mois, s'étonnèrent ses deux fils. Avec Arthur ! Des affaires personnelles !

\- Je prévois large pour panser mes blessures diplomatiques, avoua Francis. Je suis sûr qu'il ne tiendra pas deux semaines avant de vouloir prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- Je ne comprends pas, et je veux une explication, réclama Alfred. Arthur n'a pas à avoir de traitement de faveur en ce moment, je suis en guerre contre l'Angleterre. Et toi également ! Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Te prendre des vacances avec Arthur dans un chalet Canadien. »

Apparemment, Alfred avait mis le doigt sur le principe des méchantes négociations. Franchement, il la méritait son Indépendance s'il était aussi futé. Francis tenta de démentir mais il était bien trop tard pour berner ses enfants devenus trop grands en si peu de temps.

« Oui, c'est un peu le principe, Alfred.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Nous sommes toujours en guerre, l'armistice n'est pas encore signé ! Et je suis sûr qu'Arthur n'est même pas au courant de tes projets ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous iriez faire tous les deux enfermés en pleine nature à part tenter de vous assassiner mutuellement ?

\- Tu as raison America, je ne le laisserais pas cuisiner, répondit avec humour Francis.

\- France ! Tu m'as dit que je devais rester ferme face à Arthur et que je ne devais pas le prendre en pitié.

\- Oui mais c'est un conseil pour toi pas pour moi.

\- Explique-moi ! Je ne comprends pas que tu veuilles passer du bon temps avec Arthur. »

Francis n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait cette conversation avec ses deux enfants. En tout cas, il aurait préféré l'avoir avec Arthur à ses côtés.

« Vous grandissez trop vite, tous les deux, soupira-t-il en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez mâture pour entendre cela.

\- Entendre quoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé, et Arthur ne l'a pas fait d'ailleurs. C'est très important. Nous sommes des nations, nous représentons nos peuples ce qui détermine pas mal de nos choix, mais nous ne sommes pas que cela. Nous existons également en tant qu'individus.

\- C'est quoi le rapport, demanda Alfred avec son air ahuri.

\- Tu vas vite comprendre. Arthur n'est pas seulement l'Angleterre, ta métropole qui t'a asphyxié, il est également ton père adoptif. Arthur Kirkland, c'est aussi le jeune adulte qui t'a trouvé sur les rives de l'Atlantique, qui t'a pris dans ses bras, qui t'a accueilli dans sa famille et qui t'a élevé avec beaucoup d'amour. C'est aussi ton père qui a fait des pieds et des mains à la chambre des Lords pour empêcher ce qui arrive maintenant. C'est aussi la personne qui n'a pas pu te tirer dessus. Angleterre n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à te blesser mortellement. Tu as de la chance qu'Arthur puisse agir également en son âme et conscience. »

Ses deux enfants l'écoutaient attentivement comprenant ce qu'il voulait exprimer, l'épisode récent de la confrontation entre Alfred et Arthur occupait encore leurs esprits.

« Je sais qu'aux yeux de tous, Arthur et moi, nous nous détestons. L'Angleterre et la France sont deux pays rivaux depuis des siècles seulement Arthur et moi, c'est différent. Non, mais c'est vrai, vous nous appelez papa et daddy ! Donc, Matthew, ce serait très généreux de ta part si tu nous laissais, ton daddy et moi, nous réconcilier sauvagement sur l'oreiller ! »

Là, il venait de les choquer à vie.

« J'ai dû dire le fond de ma pensée.

\- Arthur est d'accord avec ça, s'étonna Alfred.

\- On vient de se mettre d'accord. J'étais avec lui, et ce n'était pas la grande forme… Ok, ça ne vous regarde pas ce que font vos pères ensembles…Tu voulais des explications America.

\- Mais comment vous faîtes pour ne pas dévoiler de positions stratégiques ou de projets d'importance ?

\- On a d'autres sujets de discussions que la politique. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, on s'est séparé à cause de ta guerre d'Indépendance. Et là, j'ai l'occasion de me remettre avec lui et je ne vais pas laisser ma chance me passer sous le nez. Il m'en veut beaucoup. Heureusement, j'ai tout un tas d'arguments.

\- Et il te faudrait du temps seul à seul avec lui, comprit Matthew.

\- Ah, je vous aime tous les deux. Papa vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant mais ce ne sera pas une raison pour m'extorquer quoi que ce soit… »

Les deux garçons eurent un sourire entendu.

«… Et Arthur ne veut pas que cela se sache, donc motus et bouche cousue. Si j'entends des rumeurs, il y aura de méchantes représailles. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'information : Ile de la Passion ou Ile de Clipperton : Un joli petit atoll au large du Mexique en face du détroit du Panama, propriété française avec un drapeau bleu blanc rouge dessus, réserve de pêche, inhabitée aujourd'hui. Découverte en 1711 par le « Princesse » (et oui, l'histoire fait bien les choses, quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! Rappel : Le Princesse est le navire que j'ai utilisé dans Au fil de la lame). Ile de la Passion est le nom français d'origine de l'île et Ile de Clipperton est le nom anglais qui s'est imposé ensuite.
> 
> Oui, et le rapport avec l'histoire ? Vous verrez bien.

Arthur se réjouissait de son temps libre avec Francis dans le petit chalet que leur avait octroyé Matthew à l'abri de tout.

Il était bien agréable de n'exister que pour soi même si ce n'était que le temps de quelques semaines. Il pouvait ainsi oublier la précédente guerre qui l'avait opposé à sa famille, et il pouvait commencer à sentir qu'elle ne lui en voudrait plus très longtemps. Etant rancunier, Arthur ne pardonnerait pas facilement à Alfred pour son Indépendance. Il devait simplement accepter le fait quasiment accompli de la naissance des Etats-Unis d'Amérique en tant que nation. C'était plutôt difficile. En tant qu'Angleterre, il perdait des ressources essentielles, et en tant que père, il se faisait énormément de soucis pour America.

Arthur rinça une assiette en essayant de penser à ses vacances plutôt qu'à son fils adoptif.

En relevant les yeux vers la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir les abords d'un lac magnifique.

Matthew avait été très généreux avec eux, Francis avait dû être très convaincant.

Leur habitat en rondin avait tout de correct, il était spacieux ainsi que bien agencé, tout tenait dans une seule pièce. Les odeurs de cuisine pourraient être gênantes dans un espace clos comme celui-ci, seulement il fallait rendre grâce à Francis et à ses dons pour laisser toujours derrière lui un fumet appétissant aux alentours de la gazinière. Arthur avait même parfois faim en pleine nuit à cause de cela, il gigotait contre son amant et celui-ci en profitait pour détourner ses pensées de la nourriture. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière se mêla à ses pensées, son compagnon savait toujours comment l'amener vers la luxure quand ce n'était pas lui qui réclamait ardemment son corps. Ils avaient des années à rattraper, et l'hiver qui les obligerait à partir viendrait bien trop tôt à son goût.

Francis et lui n'avaient pas de valets à leurs ordres, ils étaient revenus aux choses simples de la vie, ils avaient comme l'impression de retourner aux premiers temps de leurs existences bien qu'ils aient une vie de couple bien remplie.

Arthur eut un petit sourire en faisant la vaisselle en se rappelant du comment ils avaient fugués les ordres.

Dès qu'Arthur s'était senti mieux, ils avaient laissés un petit mot à leurs commandants respectifs pour leur signaler qu'ils seraient un jour de retour, ils s'étaient éclipsés au cours de la nuit, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un hameau puis ils avaient voyagés jusqu'à leur destination en brouillant les pistes.

Francis, et ses idées romantiques, elles étaient toujours les bienvenues.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils faufilés hors des limites de leurs camps pour être ensemble, pour faire l'amour dans une auberge ou en pleine nature ? Arthur ne saurait plus les compter. Francis faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour pimenter leur vie de couple, et Arthur lui rendait la pareille en prenant l'initiative d'une rencontre dès qu'il le pouvait. Et en dehors de leur relation amoureuse secrète, ils se comportaient entre eux comme les pires des salauds. Ils avaient pris goût à ce jeu, et parfois, ils n'étaient pas loin d'en rire. Durant les dix dernières années, leurs joutes n'avaient pas été factices et elles s'étaient révélées bien plus violentes que d'accoutumée à cause de cette guerre. A présent, c'était terminé, ils avaient retrouvé leur intimité.

Arthur avait accepté bien vite de se remettre avec lui, il ne pouvait simplement pas lutter contre les élans de son cœur. Il aimait Francis, il le désirait mais surtout il avait toute confiance en lui. Il était son ennemi et son amant, il était sa force contraire, le seul à pouvoir s'opposer à ses actes bons ou mauvais. Ils s'équilibraient en quelque sorte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Francis alors qu'Arthur rangeait la vaisselle pour la faire sécher.

« Je suis revenu, j'ai réussi à prendre des lapins dans mes filets, s'exclama joyeusement le français en agitant les animaux morts.

\- Encore du lapin.

\- J'irais en ville à la fin de la semaine, et je pourrais nous trouver autre chose.

\- On va rester encore combien de temps ici ? Tu sais tout comme moi que nous ne pouvons pas nous absenter bien longtemps sans affoler nos dirigeants. Cela fait deux semaines ! Je ne dis pas que je n'apprécie pas nos vacances…

\- Profite un peu de moi et de mon corps ! »

Les yeux d'Arthur se perdirent sur la ligne d'épaule carrée de Francis ainsi que sur la forme bien plus masculine de son organisme alors que celui-ci rangeait son butin. Tous les deux avaient changés ces dernières années en prenant un peu de masse musculaire, leur carrure s'était renforcée et leurs traits de visage avaient pris un tour plus viril. Ils devenaient également plus mâtures, et il y avait des changements dans l'air du temps.

« Je ne fais que cela, dit Arthur en râlant, l'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices.

\- La luxure, la paresse, la gourmandise…

\- Ne me récite pas tous les péchés auxquels on s'adonne. Et n'oublie pas que le genre de relation que nous avons est durement réprimé par l'Eglise.

\- Cela ne me gêne pas… De toute manière, ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer. Tout ce qu'on risque, c'est la confession de nos actes réprouvables. Et crois-moi, je ferais passer toute envie au prêtre qui m'écoutera d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. »

Arthur ria en imaginant Francis parler à sa manière de ses aventures homosexuelles à un religieux. Il mettrait énormément de volonté à raconter toute la vérité là-dessus en n'oubliant pas les détails salaces. Arthur s'arrêta quand il aperçut un mouvement de la part de Francis. Depuis quelques jours, il n'arrêtait de mettre la main sur un morceau de papier avec un air coupable ce qui intriguait l'anglais.

« Tu pourrais cracher le morceau.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- C'est quoi, demanda Arthur en désignant le parchemin.

\- Je pense que c'est un peu trop pour t'en parler.

\- D'où ton désir de nous garder ici encore un moment…

\- Entre autre… Je pense que tu le prendras mal, ce n'est pas la bonne période, j'attendrais encore, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Francis soupira en gigotant sur place mal à l'aise avant de se décider à dérouler le papier sur la table au centre de la pièce.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, ne me ries pas au nez.

\- Je ferais tout mon possible mon chéri, précisa Arthur.

\- Et ne boude pas, surtout ne boude pas. »

Curieux, Arthur s'approcha pour jeter un œil sur la carte découverte devant ses yeux. L'isthme du Panama était placé en son centre, et elle représentait une surface assez grande. Francis lui montra du doigt un point au large du Mexique.

« C'est une île.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une terre dans le Pacifique.

\- Ce n'est pas très grand. Et c'est une découverte française depuis 1711.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à m'en parler.

\- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, le plus grand secret entoure cet endroit. Te connaissant, tu voudrais t'en emparer.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécifique cette terre ?

\- A part que c'est un point stratégique très intéressant… C'est à moi, Arthur…Elle est difficilement localisable… Je la vois ta petite étincelle d'intérêt… Non, il n'y a pas les coordonnées sur cette carte, je les garde précieusement… Non, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te livrer cette terre…

\- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me révèles son existence ?

\- Il n'y a pas de représentant de cette île.

\- Oh…

\- Et elle m'est rattachée. »

Arthur savait très bien ce que voulait dire une terre rattachée, il s'agissait d'une contrée plus ou moins lointaine que l'on considérait comme faisant parti de soi. C'était différent d'une colonie, c'était plus comme une région. Et donc, s'il n'y avait pas de représentant à ce jour, Francis voulait en créer un. Et pour en créer un... c'était le même principe que les abeilles et les fleurs… Et bon deux abeilles, ça ne marchait pas…

« Tu veux me faire une infidélité avec ma bénédiction, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Il est très rare de trouver des terres sans représentant même sur son propre territoire. Mes régions et mes villes principales ont vu le jour toutes seules puisque je ne voulais pas m'accoquiner avec une autre nation féminine ou que j'étais trop jeune. Et j'ai toujours trouvé une nation déjà établie sur toutes mes colonies…

\- Avec quelle nation femelle comptes-tu avoir ton premier enfant de sang ? Tu aurais pu profiter de notre séparation et ne rien me dire ! »

Arthur sentait la jalousie envahir ses veines bien qu'il appréciait la franchise de Francis. Il comprenait le besoin qu'avait Francis d'avoir son propre enfant, il ne resterait bientôt plus de terres disponibles pour en avoir l'occasion. Il aurait aimé avoir autant de chance que lui.

« Je voulais t'en parler à toi parce qu'un jour tu m'avais dit que ce pourrait être possible entre nous. Et je préfèrerais que ce soit avec toi même si je me demande comment on pourrait faire… »

Les sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à quelle astuce il avait bien pu faire référence. Puis, son visage s'éclaira en comprenant le tour de passe-passe magique qu'il pouvait opérer.

« Je peux me changer en femme avec un sort.

\- Tu peux vraiment le faire ?

\- Ça m'est arrivé de devoir le faire pour me protéger de mes dirigeants. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je suis fertile dans ce cas-là… Et puis, cela voudrait dire que je porte ton bébé et que je disparaisse pendant quelque temps de la scène politique, réfléchit à voix haute Arthur. Les grossesses de nation sont toujours très longues…

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer, on a encore du temps devant nous.

\- C'est hors de question que je m'absente pendant neuf ans !

\- Je peux me transformer à ta place ?

\- C'est impossible, il n'y a que cette solution ! »

Vaincu, Francis se tut en retournant à ses petites affaires. Arthur savait qu'il reviendrait à la charge à un moment ou à un autre de manière plus subtile, il n'y avait pas plus têtu que Francis. Evitant de regarder la carte, l'anglais sortit dehors pour s'aérer l'esprit, il ne voulait pas trop penser à cette proposition qui le tentait bien malgré lui.

Il se mit à marcher le long du lac en tapant dans les cailloux à sa portée.

Maudit français et ses idées contrenatures…

Oui, il lui avait dit une fois comme ça sur l'oreiller qu'il y avait moyen de procréer, ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Et de toute manière, Arthur était encore fâché contre Francis. Mais l'était-on vraiment quand on coinçait la personne avec qui on devrait être en froid contre le premier support à sa portée pour lui faire l'amour ?

Il haïssait ses sentiments en ce moment-même.

Arthur avait déjà testé le fait d'être une femme pendant un moment, et c'était bien quelque chose d'étrange pour un homme. Il se souviendrait toujours du premier mois, une femme n'avait rien de stable au niveau corporel ce qui était bien déroutant. Et il s'était dit qu'il ne revivrait plus jamais une expérience pareille à moins d'y être contraint par la force. Et vivre de surcroît la maternité sur plusieurs années ne le tentait pas trop.

Seulement, ce serait peut-être la seule occasion qui se présenterait pour qu'ils aient un enfant. Et s'il refusait de s'y prêter, Francis trouverait certainement une mère favorable en un temps record. Là, Arthur aurait une rivale des plus sérieuses avec une main prise sur la prunelle des yeux de Francis. Pas question ! Arthur serait jaloux, et il en voudrait à lui-même et à Francis, ce serait invivable.

Arthur passa une grande partie de l'après-midi dehors à tergiverser sur sa décision, il ne rentra que quand il fit trop froid pour que ce soit supportable et il bouda tout le long du dîner en jouant avec ses couverts.

Francis eut la sagesse de ne rien dire, il devait y tenir à son petit...à son petit… Comment s'appelait cette contrée inaccessible ?

« Elle a un nom au moins cette île », demanda Arthur en bougonnant.

Francis eut un grand sourire devant l'intérêt d'Arthur.

« L'île de la Passion. »

Arthur ferma les yeux en arrêtant de respirer devant l'invraisemblable. Ce n'était pas une blague, c'était typiquement français de donner ce genre de nom. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Elle a été découverte un vendredi saint, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit Francis. Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est le navire « Princesse » qui l'a vue en premier.

\- Le « Princesse », rien que ça ?

\- Je n'y peux rien si le hasard fait bien les choses. »

Snobant Francis, Arthur retourna à la contemplation de son lapin en sauce. Etrangement, il n'avait pas très faim à l'idée de donner peut-être naissance à l'Ile de la Passion.

Tout le long de la soirée, Arthur se mura dans le silence le plus complet non sans jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil lointain à la carte. Il n'était pas intéressé par la proposition de Francis, non, il était juste curieux. Un point stratégique dans l'Océan Pacifique, c'était intéressant pour le Royaume de Grande Bretagne. Ce serait une aubaine de profiter de la crédulité de son amant pour lui piquer son futur bébé qu'il aurait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Représailles. Vengeance.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait subtilisé la carte pour la regarder au calme sous toutes ses coutures. Pour avoir une idée des coordonnées, rien de plus… Francis avait un petit sourire satisfait qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Non, il n'avait pas encore gagné. Et ce silence était vraiment inconfortable.

« Elle est comment cette île, râla Arthur conscient de se faire attendrir par un petit lopin de terre.

\- C'est un Atoll de douze kilomètres de circonférence, ovale, ouvert en deux passes.

\- C'est minuscule. Tu es vraiment certain qu'il lui faut un représentant ?

\- Absolument, c'est un endroit magnifique et stratégique.

\- Sans aucune ressource.

\- Il y a des bancs de poissons.

\- C'est isolé du reste du monde.

\- Et donc personne ne viendra embêter notre enfant. Il est très difficile de le trouver et d'y accoster.

\- Ah mais tu vas le plonger dans la déprime ce pauvre petit être… Je sais ce que c'est d'être une île, on ne vient pas te voir souvent !

\- Personne ne viendra l'envahir. Et nous nous occuperons bien de lui. »

Arthur reposa la carte pour méditer tranquillement sur le côté déraisonnable de cette idée française. En soit se transformer en femme et passer une dizaine d'années enceinte avait énormément d'inconvénients pour Arthur mais ce n'était rien face à la jalousie qui lui serrerait les entrailles à ce que le bébé soit de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Ils se couchèrent peu de temps après. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir malgré la présence de Francis à ses côtés. Il se retournait toutes les cinq minutes ce qui faisait râler son amant. Quand Francis proposa d'occuper son insomnie de manière plus profitable, il le repoussa et il quitta les draps pour réfléchir sur une chaise.

Il fallait qu'il mette de côté ses sentiments d'amour et de jalousie pour y voir plus clair. Avoir un enfant, il savait que c'était. Alfred lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, Matthew avait été certes plus agréable. Les jumeaux lui avaient pris beaucoup d'énergie, de son temps ainsi qu'une bonne part de son économie pour les élever. Et une fois grand, ils voulaient leur Indépendance. Arthur ne se faisait pas d'illusions, le tour de Matthew viendrait un jour ou l'autre, il allait s'organiser pour que cela se fasse plus en douceur qu'avec Alfred.

L'Indépendance d'Alfred ne le poussait pas à bercer de nouveau un petit être qui lui cracherait au visage à l'adolescence.

Et puis, bien qu'étant ses enfants adoptifs, Arthur avait été pour eux un papa gâteau. Il pensait que ce serait pire avec son enfant de sang. Une petite île minuscule à protéger envers et contre tout, il allait en tomber raide dingue. Et s'il donnait naissance à une fille, il serait perdu corps et âme. Et si en plus, elle ressemblait physiquement à Francis mais ce serait l'enfer. Il ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

Il lâcha un soupir fatigué en essayant de se concentrer, les ronflements de son compagnon ne l'aidaient pas.

Arthur imaginait déjà le visage de l'enfant ainsi que l'amour qu'il pourrait lui porter, il se surprit à sourire bêtement.

Tomber enceinte, objectivement, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il serait absent pendant une dizaine année parce qu'il était impensable de rencontrer les autres nations ainsi que ses dirigeants sous une forme féminine enceinte jusqu'au cou. Il entendait déjà les rumeurs ainsi que les commentaires sarcastiques de certains. Et il était certain que son Roi désapprouverait autant de débauches. De plus, s'il voulait préserver Ile de la Passion, il devrait garder son existence aussi secrète que possible. Apparemment, seul France était au courant de sa localisation, une telle île aussi fragile devait être protégée de toutes les autres nations vautours. Et s'ils voulaient l'élever ensemble, ce serait mieux que personne ne soit au courant de leur parentalité.

Arthur regarda de nouveau la carte. Qui pourrait penser qu'un atoll se situait là ? Les explorations de ce français servaient bien leurs intérêts personnels.

Angleterre ne pouvait nier qu'il avait pourtant envie d'avoir un bébé. Il aimait beaucoup trop Francis pour ne pas lui accorder ce bonheur et, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aimerait cet enfant. C'était juste que ce ne fût pas très naturel de lui donner la vie de cette façon. D'un autre côté, la vie de nation n'avait rien d'ordinaire. L'idée d'avoir un bébé avec Francis le séduisait. Et il fondait déjà pour ce petit îlot perdu quelque part dans le Pacifique. Ce français savait tirer sur sa corde sentimentale, et il le laissait décider seul ce qui était encore pire. Francis connaissait beaucoup trop bien à présent sa jalousie maladive ainsi que son amour pour les enfants, il avait tout mis en place pour le faire craquer. Si, laisser traîner la carte bien en vue sur la table, il appelait cela une tentative d'attendrissement qui réussissait parfaitement. Et il avait assez titillé sa curiosité toute la semaine en la sortant de temps à autre sans lui dire ce que c'était.

De plus, il sentait au fond de lui comme une urgence, comme un désir un peu fou, comme une pulsion forte qui le prenait aux tripes. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin, il était juste là, puissant. Francis avait réveillé quelque chose d'inquiétant qui sommeillait en lui avec ce désir d'enfant.

N'en pouvant plus de se faire des films tout seul, il réveilla Francis en le secouant.

Cet imbécile maugréa avant de sourire :

« Alors, tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Si on a cet enfant, il va falloir que tu me donnes des garanties.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain matin…

\- Francis, c'est important.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est sûrement trop tôt pour toi, je ne veux t'obliger en rien… Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler…

\- Il va falloir négocier Francis si tu veux que je me transforme en femme pour tes beaux yeux et ceux de ton Atoll. »

Francis s'étira avant de se relever, il frotta ses yeux engourdis de sommeil avant de bailler.

« Tu me prends vraiment au dépourvu.

\- Tu as eu soixante-dix ans pour y réfléchir.

\- Par amour, veux-tu s'il te plaît avoir un bébé avec moi que nous chérirons jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Je n'ai pas d'autres arguments vraiment valables, à part que si Dieu le veut, l'enfant prendra le meilleur de nous-même ce qui le rendra magnifiquement adorable.

\- Mais il peut prendre le pire de nous, et là, ce sera…

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, plaisanta Francis.

\- Je vais y réfléchir…

\- J'aurais dû me taire.

\- Je trouve que tu t'es assez tu pour le moment. Et on fera comment ? Il sera avec toi puisqu'il fait partie de ton territoire ?

\- Ce sera notre enfant à tous les deux, et comme personne ne sera au courant, nous pourrons nous partager sa garde sans problème. Et selon les circonstances politiques, il vivra avec toi ou avec moi. Nous avons bien pu nous arranger pour Alfred et Matthew malgré les traités. Là, nous n'aurons aucune obligation.

\- Je te déteste, tu sais me rendre faible. »

Francis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de souffler qu'il prenait cela pour un compliment. Sa main s'attarda sous sa chemise de nuit pour remonter en une caresse plaisante.

« Je pense que tu devrais garder tes forces au cas où je serais d'accord, lui confia Arthur.

\- N'attends pas trop pour prendre ta décision…Enfin, je veux dire, réfléchis-y bien… Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère… J'en ai vraiment envie mais c'est toi qui décide… Je le veux vraiment… Je n'ai pas à vouloir t'influencer…

\- Mais tu le feras de toute façon parce que tu en as très envie…

\- Je crois que oui. Je sens comme une impulsion en moi, je ne veux pas t'entraîner là-dedans. C'est plus fort que moi, je veux ce bébé. Je préfère que ce soit avec toi si c'est possible…

\- Laisse-moi une place, je vais tenter de dormir.

\- Tu as pris une décision ?

\- Dors, la nuit porte conseil. »

Arthur s'allongea en soupirant, il ferma les yeux pour simuler le sommeil. Une impulsion, c'était bien le mot.

Arthur savait déjà où trouver tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour le rituel de transformation.

En se promenant autour de leur cabane dès leur arrivée, il avait fait attention à tout ce qui les entourait au cas où il aurait besoin de pratiquer un sortilège. Il avait fait même quelques réserves de plantes médicinales. Et il emportait toujours avec lui des simples ainsi que des talismans pour parer à l'imprévu. Sans oublier les sorts tatoués sur sa peau…

Dans le creux de son dos, il y avait un losange divisé en deux triangles. L'un vers le bas, l'autre vers le haut.

Arthur avait toujours envisagé la possibilité de redevenir une femme anonyme si sa situation personnelle devenait trop périlleuse. Il avait donc prévu de pouvoir changer de sexe rapidement grâce à ce petit tatouage bien pratique. Il allait mettre toutes ses chances pour réussir à procréer en réalisant la manœuvre au complet.

Il n'avait pas à retracer un pentacle puisque toute la puissance du sort était concentrée dans le losange. Il lui fallait réunir quelques éléments pour renaître en tant que femme.

Quelque chose de fort grondait en lui. Quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Il le sentait dans ses veines en ébullition, dans son ventre chaud et perturbé, dans ses nerfs à fleur de peau, dans son cœur en émoi et dans sa tête résistant à l'euphorie.

Il avait pris la décision de suivre Francis dans cette folie.

Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube firent leur apparition, Arthur se glissa hors du lit sans faire de bruit. Il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin puis il se faufila au dehors. Il ramassa quelques plantes sauvages à toute vitesse puis il se dirigea vers le lac.

Arthur prit une grande inspiration avant de retirer tous ses vêtements.

Il avait l'impression d'être vraiment un imbécile sentimental, là, en tenue d'Adam, en train de disséminer des pétales de rose et autres morceaux de plantes sur la surface paisible du lac pour pouvoir revêtir sa tenue d'Eve.

Arthur observa les différents éléments végétaux flottant un petit moment.

Il n'y avait rien de raisonnable dans ce qu'il faisait, mais fallait-il vraiment l'être quand on prenait ce genre de décision.

Il entra avec difficulté dans le lac au milieu des pétales en s'immergeant jusqu'à la taille. L'eau était bien plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, il ne devait pas traîner.

Arthur ferma les yeux pour activer le tatouage en bas de son dos en posant sa main dessus tout en récitant une incantation. Tout autour de lui devient tellement lumineux que, même paupières closes, il présentait son intensité.

Après une grande inspiration, il plongea tout son corps dans l'eau en se recroquevillant sur lui-même tel un fœtus. Une grande sensation de fraîcheur l'accueillit alors qu'il retenait son souffle en attendant la transformation.

Les premiers rayons de soleil tapèrent à la surface, et la transformation eut lieu dans un grand flash.

Arthur battit des mains et des pieds pour retrouver l'air libre, elle trouva le sol et elle remonta.

Ses cheveux blonds à présent immensément longs lui collaient au corps comme une seconde peau. Elle fit quelques pas en titubant pour s'habituer à son poids et à sa taille plus réduites. Sa corpulence ayant changée, elle avait quelques difficultés à rejoindre le rivage sur le sol limoneux du lac. Et cette masse sur sa poitrine, c'était vraiment bizarre. Au moins tout autant que la largeur de ses hanches. Quelle idée vraiment ! Et ce sera pire avec un petit dans le ventre…Oh, et il faisait froid avec le vent sur sa peau mouillée.

Un sifflement admirateur lui fit relever la tête de ses jambes fines.

Francis l'observait depuis le pas de la porte avec un sourire éclatant.

« C'est juste pour tester, râla-t-elle en croisant ses bras devant elle tout en s'étonnant de sa voix plus aiguë.

\- Tu veux de l'aide, mon amour ? Je viens te sauver ma princesse en détresse !

\- Si tu veux ton bébé, tu as intérêt à ne pas te moquer de moi ! »

Francis disparut à l'intérieur, il avait raison de fuir avant de dire une méchanceté de trop. Elle avança encore pour se retrouver complètement hors de l'eau, et elle fut surprise de voir Francis revenir avec une serviette pour l'envelopper tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois une superbe naïade anglaise sortir des flots. Est-ce que tout est bien à sa place », minauda Francis en se mettant à prodiguer des caresses à travers le linge de toilette.

La sensation lui sembla vraiment étrange, et elle réagit au quart de tour.

« Francis, tu vires tes mains de là ! Tant que je ne suis pas habituée, il n'est pas question que tu me touches !

\- Je n'ai pas touché à une femme depuis des décennies, se plaint-il.

\- Bizarrement, je ne suis pas attendrie !

\- Et comment je dois t'appeler maintenant ?

\- … Alice… »

Alice avait été son prénom quand Arthur avait dû se transformer en femme, et elle n'allait pas en changer.

« D'accord, Mademoiselle Alice, je vais être aux petits soins avec toi…

\- Epargne-moi ton baratin, je le connais par cœur. Et je sais où tu veux en venir… »

Francis ria avant de la porter à bout de bras comme une princesse.

« …Mais je ne te permets pas !

\- Oh, tu es bien plus légère que l'autre râleur, là, ce mec anglais qui ne sait pas profiter des bonnes choses quand elles se présentent sous son nez. Laisse-moi te porter à l'intérieur avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

Vaincu par le bon sens, Alice se laissa faire bien que les mains de son amant soient un peu trop baladeuses à son goût.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'enlèverais avec les dents tous les pétales sur ton corps. »

Alice lui lança un regard d'avertissement sur ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il ne respectait pas sa volonté. Francis fit la moue devant ce peu d'enthousiasme, puis il la posa délicatement sur le lit.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait ensemble…

\- Il me faut déjà du temps pour arriver à marcher sans me casser la gueule. Et les sensations ne sont pas les mêmes…

\- Oh, ça veut dire que j'ai un nouveau corps à explorer. Hum…Intéressant ! »

Au moins Alice n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il appréciait particulièrement la situation. Seulement, il fallait être clair sur ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Et je ne l'ai jamais fait sous cette forme. »

Surpris et choqué, Francis ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de bafouiller :

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu as déjà pris une forme féminine sans en explorer tous les avantages ? A ta place…

\- Je ne suis pas aussi pervers que toi !

\- Perverse…hé, hé… Donc tu aimerais que ce soit inoubliable ! Avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera magique.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne me sautes pas dessus à la première occasion et que tu attendes que je sois prête.

\- Je peux t'y préparer sans problème, là tout de suite !

\- J'ai dit non ! »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel en agitant ses mains, et il poussa un grand soupir de résignation. Il préféra sortir en attendant qu'elle s'habille. Alice n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait que Francis serait très excité par sa forme féminine. Elle était vraiment bête dès le moment qu'un enfant était un jeu. Elle se leva en s'enveloppant dans la serviette puis elle fit quelques pas dans l'habitat avec précaution. La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas eu trop le temps de tergiverser puisqu'elle avait dû fuir en quatrième vitesse l'endroit où elle avait pratiqué son sortilège. Tomber en tant que sorcière lui faisait toujours un peu peur, se faire brûler n'était pas vraiment agréable pour une nation. Les incendies sur leurs territoires provoquaient déjà assez de dégâts sur leurs corps. Elle réprima un frisson à ce genre de pensée.

Alice laissa tomber le bout de tissu en éponge pour explorer son corps un peu plus à loisir. Des longues et fines jambes, des fesses galbées, un petit nid d'amour entre des hanches plus prononcées, une taille plus marquée, une cicatrice… Une cicatrice…

Elle passa la main de nouveau sur cette partie d'elle qui ne voulait pas la laisser en paix. Là, au niveau du foie. Normalement, en se transformant, elle ne gardait que les blessures qui lui avaient été causées en tant que femme. Cette blessure mortelle de plus d'un siècle la suivait partout. Ce poignard magique était bien plus insidieux dans sa deuxième phase, elle le savait. Alice n'avait aucune certitude quant à la réussite de la conjuration de son frère écossais sur les dégâts que cet artefact avait provoqué sur son corps. Il y avait toujours une marque qui ne s'effaçait pas avec le temps. Elle préférait ne pas trop penser à la signification de tout ceci. Si la mort venait la cueillir prochainement, elle aurait au moins une descendance viable si tout se déroulait selon leurs souhaits. Elle ne désirait pas en parler avec Francis, il savait déjà que ce poignard la rendait très sensible à son environnement. Et c'était une information de trop pour la France.

Evitant de trop penser à tout ceci, elle remonta pour soupeser ses seins menus puis elle passa les mains sur ses épaules. Tout avait l'air à sa place comme dirait Francis.

Alice prit ses vêtements d'homme pour les passer sur elle puis elle rejoignit Francis qui regardait le lac avec fascination.

« Dis, la baignade sera-t-elle interdite pendant longtemps ? On pourra pêcher, demanda celui-ci comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras tremper le petit orteil. J'ai aussi fait peur à tous les poissons.

\- Si je mets accidentellement un pied dans l'eau, est-ce que je me transformerais ?

\- Non, imbécile de grenouille pompeuse…

\- Pour le bébé…

\- Tu attendras.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te précipiterais pour te transformer.

\- Je suis impulsif…impulsive.

\- Juste un petit détail technique.

\- Je sais comment on fait l'amour à une femme, je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Idiote ! J'en avais parlé avec mon papy Rome qui comme tu le sais a eu une descendance aussi importante que variée…

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- On aura une impression étrange quand on y arrivera. Il faudra que tu te laisses guider par moi sur mes terres.

\- Allons-nous voyager ?

\- Pas vraiment. Nous pouvons ressentir des parcelles de nos territoires en nous concentrant et nous pouvons aussi le voir. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Je pourrais voir les tiens ? »

Francis hocha la tête, Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça, c'était un rêve qui était sur le point de se réaliser pour Angleterre.

« Si tu avais donné cet argument plus tôt, je me serais transformée hier soir, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Ah, l'Angleterre veut la France pour elle toute seule ! Viens dans mes bras ! »

Alice lui tira la langue pour refuser. Elle le connaissait très bien. Une fois contre lui, il lui ferait tourner la tête.

« J'avais gardé cet aspect de la question qu'en cas de dernier recours pour te faire flancher, avoua-t-il. Et c'est vrai, je te jure que c'est vrai !

\- Ce n'est pas encore dit que je reprenne forme masculine avant que tu n'aies pu me mettre enceinte.

\- Je vais t'enfermer dans le chalet. »

Alice ricana devant autant de candeur de la part de Francis.

« Si tu savais ce que je suis capable de faire avec une bouilloire, tu y réfléchirais à deux fois, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'en ferais de mon côté, tu en aurais déjà le rouge aux joues, répliqua avec une voix sensuelle.

\- Ce n'est pas très sexy, une bouilloire ! Et qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Et avec des glaçons ou de l'eau froide en supplément, je te ferais perdre la raison.

\- Avec ton désir d'enfant, c'est déjà chose faîte… »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux leur permettant d'apprécier le calme du petit matin. L'eau qui se colorait de teintes plus claires à la rencontre du soleil apportait beaucoup de fraîcheur à l'endroit. Quelques cris d'oiseaux accompagnaient ce début de jour de notes agréables. Au bout d'un moment d'écoute et de contemplation, Francis se mit à se tourner fréquemment vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai dit non…

\- Est-ce que je pourrais coiffer tes cheveux ? Ils sont vraiment en désordre. »

Alice se mordit les lèvres, elle appréciait particulièrement ses mains dans sa chevelure.

« Si tu ne me les coupes pas, tu peux t'amuser avec. »

Francis lui demanda de s'asseoir, puis il alla chercher une brosse dans leur maison.

Quand il commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux, ce fut un véritable délice pour ses sens. Francis était quelqu'un de délicat, la plupart de ses gestes était empreint de douceur quand il pouvait se le permettre. Et les cheveux, alors les cheveux, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il n'y avait rien qu'à voir le soin qu'il portait aux siens.

Alice se laissa faire, se délaissant d'être d'entre de si bonnes mains au bord d'un lac magnifique. Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans l'étendue d'eau pour se perdre dans cette belle immensité. Ce bleu indigo agrémenté de ciel avait tout d'attirant. Quand elle fut parfaitement détendue, elle ne se rendit compte que bien tard qu'une paume encerclait l'un de ses seins.

Elle se crispa légèrement alors que les doigts de son amant cherchaient à faire se tendre le mamelon tendre à travers le tissu. C'était étonnant cette sensation qui étreignait sa poitrine, et ce petit bout de chair qui réagissait de manière bien intéressante. Elle allait protester contre cette tentative d'amadouement quand une vague de plaisir la saisit avec force, elle rejeta la tête en arrière contre son épaule en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle croisa son regard étonné, elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Il y avait juste ce feu en elle impossible à éteindre.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'arrête, je me tiendrais tranquille, pardon…», s'excusa Francis en voulant retirer sa main.

Alice lui attrapa le poignet, elle déglutit difficilement ne sachant pas trop quoi demander, elle avait beaucoup trop aimé ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle était curieuse, elle avait envie, elle devenait vraiment folle de lui. Cet éclat de fierté dans ses yeux bleus, elle l'avait déjà vu. Et ce désir contre ses fesses lui faisait perdre toute sa raison.

« Francis, continue, gémit-elle.

\- Si je continue…

\- Ne t'arrête pas. »

Un soupir. Ses mains se promenèrent sur son corps écartant les vêtements à leur passage en l'effeuillant avec tendresse. Elles repartirent à l'exploration de ses seins pour les masser doucement, l'arrondi de son pouce jouait avec les mamelons la faisant se tendre d'anticipation. Alice avait l'impression que ses seins s'alourdissaient alors que son corps s'échauffait lentement. Ses doigts prirent son téton droit entre eux pour l'agacer en cherchant comment lui faire plaisir. Elle se tortilla entre ses bras alors que les sensations se firent plus vives de ce côté. Une vague de bien-être la traversa à l'intérieur d'elle-même jusqu'à son bassin. Elle soupira dans son cou, il vint trouver ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Francis fut un peu hésitant au départ en effleurant à peine sa bouche puis il approfondit l'échange quelques instants avant de retirer sa langue pourtant appréciée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est étrange, ce n'est pas vraiment le goût que tu as d'habitude. J'ai l'impression de te faire une infidélité… J'ai peur que ton double masculin revienne jaloux comme un pou. »

Alice ria devant cette boutade avant de l'embrasser à nouveau immisçant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir jouer avec la sienne. Leurs muscles linguaux glissèrent l'un sur l'autre leur apportant une satisfaction commune. Alice porta sa main le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux bouclés pour le rapprocher encore plus de sa bouche quémandeuse. Le baiser embrasait encore plus leur sens. Alice ne put que gémir quand Francis titilla de nouveau la pointe de ses seins. Francis la délaissa quelques instants pour l'allonger à terre avec de multiples précautions. Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée précieuse à ses yeux. Il se plaça tout contre elle pour agacer son cou de son nez puis il excita le lobe de son oreille avec le bout de ses dents. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps jusqu'à la taille en une caresse sensuelle. Oh, là, juste là, c'était bien plaisant. Il l'embrassa avant de partir à l'exploration de son nouveau corps à l'aide de sa bouche.

Alice glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son français préféré pour l'encourager. Elle ne comprit pas la déferlante de désir qui la prit quand il aspira l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres.

« Oh, c'est encore plus…

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait, s'en amusa Francis, en passant à l'autre.

\- Ah… »

Le rire satisfait du français accompagné de son franc sourire ne lui coupa pas du tout l'envie de continuer. Alice aimait le voir heureux comme en ce moment-même, et c'était une grande satisfaction d'être la cause de ce bonheur.

« Oh, Mademoiselle Alice, vous avez un ventre bien appétissant… Que… »

Francis, en fronçant les sourcils, passa un doigt sur la vieille cicatrice qui les tourmentait fréquemment. Bien qu'une chatouille agréable vint bercer Alice, elle était légèrement crispée à cause de l'inquiétude de son amant.

« Ce n'est rien Francis, il y a des souvenirs qui marquent…

\- J'aimerais tellement la faire disparaître d'un baiser où je mettrais tout mon amour pour toi. »

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il embrassa sa peau blanchie par le poignard. Alice eut un petit sourire triste devant autant de sollicitude. Si seulement l'amour pouvait guérir toutes les blessures, les miracles n'auraient pu lieu d'être.

« Hé, s'exclama Alice en sentant son épiderme se tendre au niveau de sa hanche à cause d'une bouche possessive.

\- Et voilà, un premier suçon !

\- Et tu es fier de toi, imbécile de grenouil…

\- Je ne serais vraiment fier que lorsque tu auras atteint l'orgasme. »

Alice sentit le rouge envahir ses joues alors que son corps s'arquait légèrement en appui sur le sol. Francis se pencha sur son ventre pour déposer une myriade de baiser avant de se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers son pubis. Une grande chaleur prenait Alice à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Francis, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir tout, tout de suite.

\- Fais-moi confiance. »

Le français descendit légèrement le pantalon de sa belle puis il revint vers son bassin en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le fait que Francis la surplombait d'une grande partie de sa hauteur lui plaisait bien. Les rayons du soleil entouraient sa silhouette massive, ses yeux bleus avaient pris une teinte plus profonde avec le désir et son air satisfait avait de quoi rassurer. Elle était toute chose face à lui.

Francis passa sa main sur le fin duvet de son sexe comme pour le flatter avant d'aller chercher ce bouton de plaisir entre ses jambes. La sensation lui coupa le souffle alors qu'il se plaisait à ne lui laisser aucun répit. Ce petit organe gonflait sous la pulpe de son doigt pour pulser doucement irradiant son ventre de contentement. Ses hanches cherchèrent plus de contact sans trouver vraiment plus de satisfaction.

« Tout doux, laisse-toi faire. »

Alice gémit en sentant ses doigts passer juste en-dessous à l'orée de ce creux humide et inexplorée. Instinctivement, elle écarta plus les jambes pour profiter de cette caresse qui lui plaisait.

« Est-ce que je peux ? »

Alice ne songea même pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'était plus que du feu liquide sous ses attentions, et les ressentis entre ses hanches la fascinaient et l'emportaient au loin. Bien que ce fut étrange pour elle, Alice ne s'offusqua pas de sentir l'intrusion de son doigt dans son vagin qui se resserra pour plus de sensations autour de celui-ci.

Elle découvrait les plaisirs d'être une femme entre les mains d'un homme aussi attentionné que Francis. Elle haletait d'autant de ravissement concentré dans son bassin qui montait lentement mais sûrement vers l'explosion. Elle s'arque boutait à chaque déferlante délicieuse alors que son regard se perdait dans le bleu du ciel si semblable à celui des yeux de son amant. Elle ne comptait plus les cris, le moment n'était que volupté. Elle fut emportée complètement de satisfaction sous la bouche mutine de son compagnon. En une exclamation ravie, tout son corps se tendit sous le débordement de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Alice ne vit plus rien pendant un instant complètement alanguie dans le délice de son orgasme.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux après plusieurs minutes à profiter de son état, ce fut pour tomber sur le sourire radieux de son compagnon. Francis aimait plus que tout donner du plaisir à ses partenaires.

« C'était comment ?

\- Merveilleux.

\- Ça, je le sais mon amour », se vanta Francis.

Alice soupira, il ne changerait donc jamais. Francis se cala tout contre elle pour la garder au chaud et pour la bercer. Il était toujours excité mais il n'irait pas plus loin tant qu'elle ne lui en donnerait pas la permission. Il était peut-être du genre à vous faire basculer dans la sensualité d'une étreinte mais il s'arrêtait toujours à temps. Il devait être énormément frustré, elle se devait de l'aider avec son érection problématique.

« Francis, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Est-ce que c'était différent de d'habitude ?

\- C'est assez étrange, tu ressens beaucoup de plaisir, pas de la même façon mais sûrement tout autant, c'est tout ce qui compte au final. »

Alice s'amusait de la curiosité de Francis. Celui-ci détaillait son corps avec énormément d'envie ce qui lui fit se demander jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller aujourd'hui avec lui. Vraiment, très loin. Elle avait toute confiance en lui, il venait à nouveau de lui prouver à quel point il tenait à elle. Il avait certes profité de son moment de détente, on ne contrôlait pas tous ses gestes sous l'emprise de la passion, mais il l'avait traité avec beaucoup de respect.

« C'était un très beau cadeau de ta part, Francis.

\- Ne dis pas cela, c'est toi qui va porter notre enfant… C'est toi qui me fais un très beau cadeau… En plus, tu m'offres ta première fois, c'est beaucoup…

\- Je suis vraiment heureu…se que ce soit avec toi. Et, s'il te plaît, Francis, par amour pour moi, veux-tu bien me porter sur le lit pour qu'on fasse ce bébé plus sérieusement cette fois ? »

Francis la souleva avec empressement ce qui la fit rire aux éclats, il avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer mais il le fit aussi rapidement que possible.

« Je peux marcher si ça te dérange…

\- Ça ira, ça ira.

\- Ne fais pas le fier, je sais que tu as un énorme problème dans le pantalon.

\- On est presque arrivé ! »

Après quelques efforts et quelques arguments dans le vent, Francis la déposa au pied du lit. Intriguée, Alice le regarda se déshabiller à toute vitesse pour libérer son érection. Enfin tout nu, il s'allongea sur les draps et il ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à ses côtés. La vue était bien agréable, et elle sentit cette chaleur bien familière l'envahir.

« Mademoiselle Alice, fais de mon corps tout ce que tu veux. »

Alice lui sourit avant de s'avancer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Apparemment, le visuel le réjouit énormément. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres, puis elle se recula pour échapper à son baiser. Ils jouèrent quelques instants à se chercher en riant à moitié avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec passion. Le bout de son pénis frotta contre son ventre, l'attente devait l'insatisfaire grandement puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de maintenir le contact par des mouvements de hanche impatients.

« Bientôt, bientôt, mon chéri…

\- Je n'en peux plus, et j'en ai très envie, déclara-t-il entre deux baisers. Je te veux tellement que c'en est douloureux. »

Alice lui sourit tout en portant sa main sur son érection pour lui procurer rapidement du plaisir. Francis gémit dès le premier attouchement en s'accrochant à son poignet libre. Alice aimait beaucoup le voir perdre le contrôle de son corps, il ne se laissait pas toujours aller trop occupé à contenter son vis-à-vis. Ce devait être tout ce qu'impliquait la situation : une première fois, avec une femme, l'enfant… Les mains masculines ne tardèrent pourtant pas à se balader sur son corps l'amenant sur les sentiers de la joie. Sur ses seins, sur ses flancs, sur ses hanches, la précipitation imprégnait ses gestes. Elle parcourut son torse d'attentions avant de porter ses hanches à la rencontre des siennes. Alice se laissa porter par l'excitation et par la tendresse de son homme pour qu'il la fasse sienne. Quelque chose se cassa en elle alors qu'il la pénétrait avec toute la douceur dont il était capable dans son état. Elle haleta contre lui alors que des larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Cette pointe de douleur lui sembla étrange sur le moment, Francis la rassura en l'embrassant longuement. Leurs corps effectuaient encore de légers mouvements de bassin, l'envie reflua en Alice et elle put apprécier le fait d'être uni aussi intimement à lui malgré que le plaisir mit du temps à se refaire sentir sur cette première fois.

C'était une folie.

Seulement, ils ne s'en souciaient pas en étant complètement perdus dans le partage de ce moment unique. Chaque déhanchement apportait son flot de sensations et d'émotions. Chaque baiser ne faisait que renforcer leur volonté d'avoir cet enfant. Et l'envie qui grondait dans leurs entrailles ne faisait que les enjoindre à continuer tant et plus jusqu'à la fin de leur périple amoureux.

Il y eut de nombreuses autres fois où ils partagèrent leurs corps en cherchant à se prouver leur amour tout en désirant procréer.

Ce fut tout contre lui, dans un moment tendre de câlinerie sage, qu'elle se fit emporter sur les terres de France jusqu'à ce petit Atoll perdu dans le Pacifique. Elle eut un sourire idiot en découvrant ce petit endroit de paradis d'un bleu si pur propre aux lagons avec ces bancs de sable fins.

Ils se perdirent un moment dans cette contrée lointaine puis ils revinrent à eux en s'amusant à sentir leurs différentes régions à travers l'autre.

Entre eux, il y eut énormément de joie ce jour-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc, si vous avez tenu jusque là, c'est que l'hét ne vous rebute pas. ça me faisait trop bizarre de continuer à l'appeler Arthur alors qu'il se transformait en femme. Et donc, ça va durer le temps de la grossesse (je vous rassure, loin de moi l'idée de me focaliser sur chaque phase de la grossesse, non je ne fais pas ça, je reste sur l'évolution de leur relation principalement).


	4. Chapter 4

« Non, je n'ai pas tué daddy », affirma Francis une nouvelle fois à Matthew et à Alfred.

Les frères du nouveau continent se faisaient énormément de soucis depuis que Francis était revenu seul du chalet Canadien. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient perdus par ce fait, leurs yeux clairs n'arrêtaient pas de s'agiter et ils montraient des signes de nervosité évidente. Alfred ne cessait pas de rentrer et de sortir ses mains de ses poches alors que Matthew maltraitait son ours domestique en le serrant trop fort contre sa poitrine. Aucune nouvelle d'Arthur ne leur était parvenue puisque la nation anglaise devenue une très belle femme enceinte se cachait de ses dirigeants et des autres nations pour protéger le bébé à naître.

« Mais où est Arthur, demanda de nouveau Matthew d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répliqua Francis. Et non, je ne vous ai pas monté un bobard nous concernant pour pouvoir l'assassiner en douce ! Nous avons eu tout le temps de faire ce que nous avions à faire…

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'as noyé dans le lac, se lamenta Matthew qui se sentait horriblement coupable. Je vais lancer un avis de recherche.

\- Arthur est toujours vivant ! Il sera juste absent quelques temps, s'exclama Francis avant que les deux autres nations ne s'affolent.

\- Combien de temps », demanda Alfred avec inquiétude.

Francis savait que mentir serait vraiment mesquin, sa survie s'en arrangerait bien mais il fallait être honnête dans la vie.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », soupira-t-il.

Apparemment, il venait de mettre mal à l'aise les deux jeunes territoires. Il n'aurait jamais dû leur avouer sa relation avec Arthur. La précipitation qui l'avait pris suite à la bataille de Yorktown lui avait joué un sale tour, il voulait tellement retrouver Arthur et lui proposer d'avoir un enfant qu'il avait été imprudent. Francis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'Arthur était à bonne distance d'eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne qu'il avait vendu la mèche à leurs fils adoptifs.

« Il reviendra. Ecoutez, s'il était mort de mes mains, je serais le premier à m'en vanter ! Et franchement, je ne le ferais jamais sans témoin sous la main.

\- Alors, pourquoi toutes ces guerres entre vous si ce n'est pas pour vous entredétruire ?

\- C'est de la politique. Nos peuples se détestent depuis la guerre de cent ans, on ne peut plus rien y faire. Entre nous, tout va bien. On s'est fait même des cadeaux ce qui est très, très, très rare…

\- Je ne veux pas connaître la nature de vos petits cadeaux, plaisanta Alfred avec un sourire amusé.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'en saches rien en effet. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se portait comme un charme, ce vieil aigri. »

Francis faisait très attention à ses paroles pour ne pas employer le féminin à tout va. La vie d'Ile de la Passion lui importait beaucoup, l'enfant n'était même pas encore né et pourtant il devait déjà faire très attention à son existence.

« Des disputes, tenta Alfred.

\- Oh, pas tellement… Et je ne veux pas le faire comme ça et… »

Matthew secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« …Enfin, des choses que vous n'avez pas à savoir sur nous… »

Une main attrapa son épaule ce qui fit se retourner Francis vers d'incroyables yeux verts. A la rage contenue dans ceux-ci, il comprit qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Alice, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre le navire. J'ai encore un ou deux détails à régler avec Mister Jones et Mister Williams.

\- Nous allons partir sous peu, et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher dans tes adieux. »

Est-ce qu'Arthur avait conscience qu'il était aisément reconnaissable ? Sa forme féminine n'était pas tellement éloignée de sa forme masculine. Ses traits de visage n'avaient été qu'adoucis, ils retrouvaient leur aspect de l'adolescence. Ses cheveux avaient gardé leur blondeur et ses yeux leur tonalité. Sa voix n'était pas la même évidemment mais son accent anglais chantonnait sur sa jolie langue française. Et ne parlons même pas de son aimable caractère…

Au vu des réactions choquées d'Alfred et de Matthew devant les vêtements d'Arthur, Francis comprit qu'il était dans le juste au propos du manque d'anonymat de sa chère et tendre.

« Ma douce, je te rejoins incessamment.

\- Je t'attends », grogna-t-elle.

Francis attendit qu'Alice soit partie suffisamment loin et que ses fils adoptifs se remettent du choc pour reprendre la parole.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater…

\- Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Arthur de porter une robe, demanda Alfred avec une expression horrifiée.

\- Ah, America, j'ai beaucoup d'influence sur Arthur. On va pouvoir réaliser nos fantasmes !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, s'écria Alfred.

\- Et comment as-tu pu le convaincre de monter sur l'un de tes navires de guerre », s'enquit Matthew.

Canada avait beaucoup trop d'esprit pour son propre bien. Heureusement pour lui, ses remarques passaient souvent inaperçues.

« Mon petit Matthew, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Arthur est là incognito.

\- Incognito, s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

\- Enfin, il le croit, c'est ce qui compte au final. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Et je n'irais pas le noyer en pleine mer, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, je tiens trop à lui. Vous l'avez reconnu parce que vous le connaissez bien, c'est tout.

\- Comme toutes les autres nations…

\- Mince alors… Je ferais mieux d'oublier de dire au revoir à Antonio pour le coup. Vous le saluerez de ma part. Vous ne lui dites rien, on est d'accord là-dessus. S'il savait, ce serait mauvais pour ton Indépendance. »

Les jeunes nations hochèrent la tête puis pâlirent d'un coup alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Le bras de Francis se retrouva très vite accroché par la poigne d'une magnifique anglaise très impatiente de larguer les amarres.

« La marée n'attends pas, imbécile !

\- Oui, mon amour, je viens avec toi. A bientôt, mes chéris ! »

Francis ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'aux yeux de tous il se faisait trimballer par un petit brin de femme acariâtre jusqu'à son navire principal. Evidemment, convaincre Alice de voyager par transport militaire français ne fut pas aisé. Bien qu'elle lui fasse confiance sur de nombreux points, elle avait peur de se retrouver à bord de son navire en tant que femme qui plus est.

Francis avait dû la rassurer sur la bonne conduite de ses matelots, et le soin tout particulier qu'il mettrait à punir tout regard déplacé sur sa jolie silhouette féminine. Il serait jaloux des autres hommes à qui elle accorderait son attention, il serait protecteur envers son aimée qu'il adore de tout son cœur, et il serait collant...

Là, Alice avait coupé court à la discussion en lui signifiant qu'elle était capable de se défendre toute seule, elle l'avait bien prouvé plus tôt dans son Histoire, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit invivable. Alice craignait qu'il ne profite de la situation pour l'enlever, pour s'emparer d'elle en tant qu'Angleterre, et ainsi l'avoir en tant qu'otage pour obtenir le Royaume de Grande Bretagne. Francis avait mis fin à ses inquiétudes très difficilement, c'était le pays qui parlait, la nation rivale à la sienne, c'était viscéral. Quel ennemi aimerait traverser l'Atlantique au milieu de la flotte armée du sien ? Aucun… Alice faisait vraiment preuve d'abnégation, d'amour et de confiance.

En son for intérieur, Francis ne pouvait nier que l'idée de prendre en otage l'Angleterre était très tentante en soi.

En tant que France, il avait là une occasion en or de s'emparer de son rival de toujours. En ce moment, il se sentait très troublé par ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Les français détestaient toujours les anglais, ce n'était pas nouveau et ce devait être pareil de l'autre côté de la Manche. Ils avaient juste un peu plus de hargne à leur égard. Et à l'intérieur, ça bouillait d'une fièvre qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il pensait que c'était l'enfant futur qui le rendait à la fois enthousiaste et rêveur. Il éprouvait beaucoup de joie personnelle, il était heureux. Et donc, ce n'était pas cela…

Il ne saurait définir ce qui le prenait ces temps-ci, il ne s'aimait pas parce qu'il se trouvait impulsif, et plein de rancœur. Ce qui lui faisait autant de mal, c'était de ressentir de la colère envers Angleterre. Il aimait Arthur, enfin Alice, d'un point de vue personnel mais son cœur de nation ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir du malheur à l'Angleterre. Il n'avait jamais été autant porté par la haine de son peuple, et il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir de contrôle là-dessus alors que durant des siècles il avait réussi à contenir cette violence. Sa tentative ratée d'invasion de l'Angleterre avait ravivé les ressentiments de part et d'autres. Arthur avait été vraiment malin et chanceux sur ce coup-là. Le vieux pirate avait caché son territoire dans la brume, et avait fait croire à coups de cloche que son armada de défense était au complet alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il n'y avait qu'Arthur pour penser que son adversaire l'avait épargné par amour. L'anglais se fourvoyait, l'anglaise se fourvoyait plutôt sur ses sentiments nobles. Il n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

Francis n'avait pas fait part de ses tourments intérieurs à Alice. Il préférait ne pas le faire, elle se sentirait menacée maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, il devait la rassurer et la faire se sentir bien pour elle et pour le bébé. Il évitait le conflit, il le reportait, il savait que cela lui retomberait dessus, il le présentait mais il voulait que tout se passe bien durant la grossesse. Il prendrait sur lui comme elle prenait sur elle pour lui accorder neuf ans de sa vie, neuf ans de représentation politique… En neuf ans, énormément d'évènements importants pour l'Angleterre pouvaient se dérouler en interne ou en externe. Et durant tout ce laps de temps, elle serait son invitée en France… Ou sa prisonnière... Tout dépendait du point de vue.

Pour plus de sécurité, il pensait la loger dans ses appartements privés à Paris. Il pourrait ainsi la rejoindre assez souvent en s'éclipsant de la cour Versaillaise. Et elle ne serait pas ainsi sous le nez de l'aristocratie française à tout bout de champs. En faisant particulièrement attention, il préserverait ainsi son aimée et son enfant.  
Seulement, qui les protégerait de lui ?

Un petit coup de pied sur sa cheville le ramena à la réalité.

« Je sais que les côtes américaines sont passionnantes mais tu devrais faire plus attention à ce qui se passe sur ton navire. »

Alice prit sa main avec pudeur en rougissant. Francis jeta un coup d'œil alentour, cette animosité dirigé contre Alice, il ne la sentait que trop bien. Il lui fit un baisemain.

« Ma dame, dès que nous aurons pris le large, je vous raccompagnerais à vos quartiers pour plus de sûreté. »

Alice fronça ses sourcils fins en une moue ennuyée. Francis enserra sa main plus fortement pour qu'elle se taise.

« Je suis le mieux à même d'en juger, je suis désolé, insista-t-il.

\- Je préfère rester à tes côtés. »

Francis ne sut que faire pendant un moment. Il serait bien évidemment plus prudent qu'elle l'accompagne tout le temps comme toute femme l'aurait fait avec son mari à bord. Il n'était qu'un simple voyageur sous protection royale. Il n'avait pas d'obligations sur ce navire à part celui d'être un hôte respectable. Il pouvait se permettre de s'occuper exclusivement d'elle. Seulement, exhiber Angleterre devant ses marins loyaux, pétris de haine contre ses foutus anglais qui leur avait mené la vie dure avec la guerre des Ricains, et patriotes n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées.

« Je crois que les français voient d'un mauvais œil ton accent anglais », tenta-t-il pour se faire comprendre.

Francis vit beaucoup d'inquiétude dans le regard d'Alice. Elle porta sa main sur son propre ventre.

« Tout ira bien, je pense que tu as raison, je ne devrais pas te perdre de vue. Je t'ai promis que je te protègerais. »

Francis se sentit autant soulagé par l'attitude confiante d'Alice que par le fait d'avoir été tout à fait sincère. Il eut l'impression de sourire de l'intérieur et il profita de ce moment de lucidité pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Francis, pas devant eux… »

Il regarda aux alentours, il aperçut des mines goguenardes qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaillent.

« Alice, tant que je serais avec toi, ils ne te feront rien. Ils sont obligés de m'obéir.

\- Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Dans ton pays, je vais avoir des difficultés. Et tu ne seras pas là, tu seras à la Cour du Roi si ce n'est ailleurs. -Comment comptes-tu me protéger ? Les premiers temps, il n'y aura aucun souci… Quoi que… Imagine que je me prenne un coup au ventre… Francis, je suis inquiète.

\- Alice, tu seras dans mes domaines privés. Même mon bon Louis n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour savoir ce qui s'y passe.

\- Tu n'as pas revu tes domestiques depuis des années. »

Francis ne doutait pas de la valeur de ses servants, ils faisaient partie d'une famille ancestrale à ses ordres, il les avait d'ailleurs mis sur cette affaire de poignard enchanté tellement il était serein à propos de leur loyauté. Et il entretenait de bonnes relations avec eux même quand il partait loin de son pays grâce à des lettres et des cadeaux.

« J'ai toute confiance en eux, tu seras en sécurité. N'aie pas aussi peur parce que tu es sur mon navire.

\- D'habitude, je suis en face de ton armada, le provoqua Alice.

\- Ou derrière, ou sur le flanc, ou en des tas d'endroits qui me surprennent, et jamais où tu devrais être pour que je gagne, râla Francis.

\- Il m'arrive de faire des erreurs, grogna l'anglaise.

\- Et là, je savoure entièrement ma victoire parce que c'est tellement rare.

\- Je savoure toujours ma victoire sur toi. Qu'est-ce que t'es mauvais en tactique navale ? C'est trop amusant de…

\- N'en rajoute pas plus ou sinon je vais bouder. Un jour, je comprendrais comment faire. Et là, tu auras beau me sortir tes tours de passe-passe avec tes navires, je verrais clair dans ton jeu, se vanta Francis.

\- Déjà, il faudrait que tu fasses tes manœuvres correctement, matelot !

\- Chesapeake, fanfaronna Francis.

\- Il m'arrive de perdre ! Et ne me parle de son Indé… »

Le français mit la main sur la bouche de sa chère et tendre qui s'était mise à parler beaucoup trop fort.

« Oh, ma belle dame, on a un différent. Ce n'est toujours pas digéré ? »

Alice eut un sourire mauvais et très calculateur, ses yeux brillèrent de malice mal contenue.

« Frog…

\- Hum, fit Francis s'attendant à une remarque désobligeante.

\- Je ferais comment pour signer son Indépendance en étant enceinte jusqu'au cou. Le temps que les parties se mettent d'accord, ça pourrait prendre des années, et je ne serais pas présentable… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant son humour particulier.

« Si ce n'est que cela, j'accélèrerais le processus, je te couperais les cheveux et je te mettrais un corset !

\- Jamais de la vie, frog !

\- Je suis un génie ! Dans mes bras, ma colombe ! »

Il n'était pas question que leur futur bébé interfère dans les affaires de son grand frère. Il allait prendre les choses en main dès qu'il rentrerait à bon port. Après avoir enlacé son amante, il la traîna subrepticement comme s'il savait si bien le faire dans leur quartier pour éviter que les matelots continuent de la regarder avec désobligeance.

« Je ne resterais pas tout le temps enfermé entre ces quatre murs, dit-elle à peine leur intimité retrouvée. Ce serait mauvais pour le bébé !

\- Tu seras traité comme une princesse », répliqua Francis en la serrant dans ses bras pour un câlin tendre.

Ils tenaient à peine ensemble dans leur dortoir, le lit avait été emménagé pour qu'Alice puisse bien dormir à ses côtés et il prenait donc une grande partie de la place.

« Enfermée dans la plus petite cabine de ton plus grand navire de ton immense armada en plein milieu des océans, râla-t-elle en calant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière, répondit de suite Francis.

\- C'est tout comme… Et puis, soupira-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

Francis sourit en la voyant rougir de honte et chercher ses mots pour expliciter sa pensée. Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains pour lui faire comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu ne m'as plus touchée depuis qu'on sait que le bébé est là. »

De gêne, Francis détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire l'amour. Ce serait dangereux pour l'enfant à naître. Tous les médecins et les prêtres qu'il avait rencontrés lors des grossesses royales ne faisaient que l'avancer. Il s'en voudrait tellement s'il arrivait malheur à son enfant parce qu'il n'avait su se contenir face à sa naïade anglaise un peu trop…entreprenante. Pas de doigts sur son ventre, non, il les repoussa.

« Non, non, pas maintenant !

\- C'est toujours : pas maintenant ! Avant, tu ne faisais pas autant de manière ! Tu m'y obligeais presque.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà forcé à le faire, s'alarma Francis.

\- Tu as toujours de bons arguments mais là n'est pas la question. Je veux, now !

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Retrouve tes instincts dominateurs, je t'en supplie… Non, non, je ne me laisserais pas tenter !

\- Et pourquoi ? »

Alice attendait une explication qui tardait à venir, elle n'avait pas l'air d'en démordre.

« Je pense que ce serait imprudent.

\- Développe le fond de ta pensée que je sache quelle raison infaillible te priverait de ton plaisir le plus cher.

\- Enfin… Je… Tu sais… »

Francis se trouvait idiot de devoir lui faire part de ses raisons discutables.

« …Je veux dire… C'est que…

\- Tu me préfères en homme ? Maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux, tu vas me délaisser parce que tu n'apprécies pas mon corps de femme ? Je suis enceinte, j'ai des envies ! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher pendant une dizaine d'années !

\- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Bien sûr que je te désire !

\- Alors, c'est quoi ?

\- Les médecins, les prêtres, disent que c'est dangereux pour l'enfant si le couple continue d'avoir des relations charnelles pendant la grossesse.

\- Non, pas ta foi chrétienne ! Je pensais que sortir avec moi qui suis un homme, oui pas là maintenant mais d'habitude, t'avait dévergondé.

\- Je me suis converti, c'est pour l'enfant, c'est important. Mes anciennes croyances sont révolues.

\- Sauf quand ça t'arrange… Et tu crois qu'il y avait plus de fausses couches auparavant ? Non.

\- As-tu des chiffres ?

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu tout prouver ? Ah, oui, notre siècle… Tu te laisses un peu envahir par les aspirations de ton peuple quand tu es stressé.

\- Mais non, protesta Francis.

\- Peur d'être papa ? C'est pourtant toi qui le voulais au départ. »

Alice venait de le moucher efficacement. Il était effrayé à vrai dire. Bien sûr, il avait élevé des enfants nations tout comme Arthur, ils avaient toujours eu minimum deux ans d'âge physique, il n'avait jamais vraiment tenu de nourrisson dans ses bras qui soit le sien. Il n'avait jamais vécu la longue attente d'une grossesse, il n'avait fait qu'être enthousiasmé à la découverte de nouvelles terres à s'approprier, il n'avait jamais désiré un enfant de sa propre initiative bien qu'il se soit battu pour les garder près de lui car ils avaient des bouilles trop adorables. Il était tout chamboulé par tout ce qui arrivait en ce moment, il se sentait très vulnérable et très fort à la fois.

Alice se colla contre lui en caressant son torse de ses doigts fins.

« Je saurais te convaincre de baisser ton pantalon et de perdre tes mains sous mes jupons.

\- Ah, oui, peut-être comme ça, ce pourrait être bon.

\- Je te veux tout entier, imbécile ! »

Francis déglutit bruyamment mais se laissa emporter par le baiser initié par sa compagne. S'il la jouait fine, ils pourraient se contenter d'attouchements, il fallait être rusé. Elle s'occupa des boutons dorés de sa redingote bleue ciel alors qu'il s'amusait avec ses longs cheveux. C'était déjà plaisant de recevoir et de donner autant d'attentions. Il embrassa délicatement son visage puis il l'attrapa par la taille. Elle eut un sourire amusée en croyant que la partie était gagnée d'avance. Francis était un redoutable stratège quoi qu'elle en dise surtout quand cela concernait les voies de l'amour.

Oh, mais pourquoi elle met déjà sa main là ! Ce n'est pas fairplay !

Après autant d'abstinence, le français ne put que soupirer bruyamment en portant son poids contre le mur derrière lui. Son ventre se creusait sous le plaisir qui affluait et sa raison luttait contre autant de facilité.

« Ar…Alice…Tout doux… Je sais que tu es pressée… Je ne suis même pas déshabillé… que tu m'attaques déjà…

\- J'ai très envie de toi, frog !

\- Je… le… sens bien.

\- Ne me dis pas que mes atours de femme te laissent indifférent.

\- Non, mais… Alice ? »

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit quand il la vit se baisser à hauteur de son entrejambe. Elle ouvrit sa bouche tentatrice juste devant son érection emprisonnée en le défiant du regard. Il se sentait toute chose, il adorait quand Angleterre le prenait au dépourvu…

Et ce n'était pas du jeu de seulement le défroquer !

Francis fusilla du regard son amante revenu près de ses lèvres, on ne lui faisait pas ce genre de coup foireux.

« Non, si ça continue comme ça, je démissionne ! »

Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de lui confier tout près de son oreille qu'elle mordilla au passage.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses à ce stade de l'excitation… »

La jambe douce d'Alice glissa le long de la sienne jusqu'à remonter haut, très haut contre sa hanche.

« Oh, quelle souplesse, se réjouit-il en glissant sa paume avec envie le long de cette cuisse fine jusque sous les plis et recoins des jupes.

Alice bougea légèrement son bassin vers le sien sans pour autant l'atteindre.

« Baisse-toi, frog, je suis trop petite, damnit !

Mais il n'est pas question de…

J'ai dit baisse-toi ! »

Francis se retrouva pris en joue par un pistolet de belle manufacture. Elle avait tout prévu pour le coincer ! Elle était trop forte en stratégie ! En plus, loin de le rendre timide, l'idée d'être sous la menace du feu ennemi ne faisait qu'attiser le désir qu'il ait pour elle.

« Où as-tu pris cette arme ?

\- A ta ceinture, idiot !

\- Non, ne tue pas le père de ton enfant !

\- Arrête de faire dans le mélodrame ! Et à genoux !

\- Oui, Amiral Kirkland ! Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Vaincu, Francis glissa le long de la cloison, Alice accrocha ses bras à son cou, elle l'accompagna dans un froufrou plaisant, elle le surplombait, elle était superbe, il l'aimait tellement que son cœur pourrait en exploser… Il suffirait d'une balle d'ailleurs, il eut un petit sourire narquois à cette pensée.

La belle blonde s'installa confortablement sur lui, cette sensation contre son sexe le surprit agréablement, elle avait vraiment tout calculé pour le rendre fou.

« Oh non, tu as oublié ta culotte… Hum… Tu es diabolique quand tu veux à tout prix quelque chose…

\- Francis, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin… »

L'arme à feu glissa sur le côté dans un bruit sourd, pas de danger, elle n'était pas chargée. Leurs bas-ventres pulsants d'attente se rejoignirent. Du plaisir se faufila jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, et il oublia ses craintes dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de son amante. Il lui fit l'amour avec retenue pour l'accompagner avec douceur vers des sensations encore plus agréables.

Allongé contre elle, ses doutes revinrent de plus belle. Alice le rassura en lui faisant sentir le bébé à travers le lien territorial qu'il partageait dorénavant. Seulement, il n'y avait pas que pour l'enfant qu'il avait des peurs.

Francis n'arrivait jamais à véritablement se lâcher avec Arthur, il avait toujours peur de franchir des limites interdites sous la puissance de son désir, et donc, il contrôlait toujours la force de ses pulsions en prenant souvent les affaires en main. C'était mauvais pour lui, il le savait, même s'il était ravi de combler son amoureux. Ce frein l'empêchait de ressentir assez de plaisir par rapport à ses propres besoins. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement se laisser porter par la haine et le désir de conquête de son peuple pour l'Angleterre.

Aimer la personnalité réelle d'Arthur ne serait peut-être bientôt plus suffisant pour canaliser ce genre de problème. Et il espérait que leur enfant n'en pâtirait pas malgré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Arthur.

Il se sentait mal, il y avait des changements en France. Depuis Louis XIV, on l'éloignait du pouvoir ne faisant appel à lui que pour consolider les relations avec les autres nations. Ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas, il le pressentait. Tout remuait en lui pour le perdre.

« Francis, tu es préoccupé ?

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, lui avoua-t-il. C'est à propos de la France... Je ne me sens plus le même… Je n'ai pas à te dire cela…

\- Je peux comprendre ce qui te tracasse. Quand je me suis changé en femme la première fois, j'étais en proie à de grands bouleversements émotionnels. A cause de la politique… J'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis caché en usant de cet artifice…

\- C'était quand ?

\- English Civil War, le peuple avait décapité mon Roi, j'avais la trouille. On a toujours fonctionné sur le principe de la monarchie, changer de régime est vraiment déstabilisant.

\- Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.

\- C'était il y a très longtemps, et on n'était que des gamins…

\- Ah, la belle époque. On était tellement insouciants, et tu étais tellement mignon que j'avais envie de te serrer tout le temps dans mes bras...»

Alice se calla encore plus contre lui pour avoir un câlin.

« Je veux être encore et encore serrée dans tes bras. »

Le voyage se passa sans réelle encombre dès le moment où Alice mis à terre le premier matelot ayant osé mettre la main où il ne fallait pas. L'installation d'Alice dans les appartements privés de Francis se passa à merveille. Les domestiques étaient vraiment ravis d'accueillir Mme Bonnefoy, ce ne s'était jamais produit dans toute l'Histoire de France, et ils étaient heureux d'être privilégié d'une telle présence féminine au côté de Francis. Alors quand ils surent qu'Alice attendait un heureux événement, ils furent aux petits soins avec elle. Et ils ne posèrent même pas de questions sur son accent anglais, ils étaient la discrétion même.

Alice avait râlé les premiers temps d'être autant chouchouté par des français puis elle avait apprécié à sa juste valeur de les avoir à ses ordres. Elle n'abusait pas trop de leur gentillesse (autant que son côté anglais dominateur le lui permettait) et elle prenait ses aises dans sa prison dorée.

Francis eut beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de rester consignée dans sa résidence. Le jardin d'intérieur avait ses attraits mais ne suffisait plus à la belle anglaise.

Leurs sorties se faisaient toujours dans le plus grand anonymat et leur apportait un peu de piment dans leur vie de couple bien qu'ils devaient prendre beaucoup de précautions pour le bébé.

Arthur fut présent lors de la signature du Traité de Paris en 1783 grâce à une coupe de cheveux efficace et des vêtements plus amples que d'habitude. Son ventre n'était pas très rond pour le moment mais ce ne serait tarder.

Ses représentants l'eurent mauvaise qu'Arthur revienne après autant d'années d'absence pour signer l'Indépendance d'America. Arthur leur expliqua qu'il risquait de ne pas être disponible encore un certain temps.

Alfred très inquiet pour son paternel ne fit que l'assaillir de questions sur sa disparition et se fit très insistant également auprès de Francis devinant qu'il était le nœud du problème. Le couple franco-anglais préféra le tenir à l'écart de leurs histoires. Il ne manquerait plus que la nouvelle de la venue de leur futur enfant se répande.

Arthur ne réapparut pas par la suite dans le monde politique, il avait tenu à être présent pour donner son Indépendance à Alfred parce que c'était très important. Même s'il en avait beaucoup pleuré, les hormones n'aidant pas.

Les ennuis ne vinrent que plus tard lorsque Francis fut convoqué par son Roi au sujet de la femme enceinte dans ses appartements privés. Sentant une menace pour son enfant, il préféra renvoyer Alice en Angleterre avant que la charogne de la Cour ne se jette toutes griffes dehors sur sa femme et sur son bébé à venir.

La séparation fut bien difficile surtout qu'en dehors de Versailles la révolte grondait.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice était revenue en Angleterre pour la fin de sa grossesse, et elle en fut ravie dans un premier temps, retrouver sa patrie lui fit beaucoup de bien. Seulement, la solitude vint à lui peser rapidement.

Francis craignait que le Roi Louis XVI ne se doute de la venue de son enfant-nation en cette période de crise politique extrêmement tendue en France. Au fur et à mesure, le gouvernement français à force d'espionnage aurait compris que l'enfant qu'elle portait serait une arme contre Francis dont l'attitude devenait de plus en plus désobligeante envers son souverain.

Francis était resté à Versailles parce que son devoir l'y attendait, un grand mouvement était en marche, il le présentait dans ses veines ce qui le rendait très dangereux pour ses proches. Il préférait ne pas s'absenter car son peuple avait besoin de lui.

C'était si facile pour lui de ne pas faire ce sacrifice, des formes féminines ne le retenaient pas à des préoccupations exclusivement parentales. Alice faisait la douloureuse expérience d'être une femme et de tout laisser de côté par amour.

Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à son arrivée en Angleterre, elle n'avait vraiment personne de confiance qui puisse l'héberger.

Les dernières années de sa vie politique interne n'avaient été faites que de trahisons et de discordes au sujet des Amériques. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de fidèles à sa cause quand elle n'avait pas pu arranger la situation d'Alfred. Ses domestiques qui l'avaient aidé à élever l'adolescent américain avait pris parti pour lui. Il ne lui restait donc personne. Elle se faisait passer pour une femme grosse et mariée, elle avait trop peur qu'on l'accuse de sorcellerie avec sa grossesse particulière.

Et ses frères et sa sœur ne comptaient pas dans ses relations de confiance.

A peine aurait-elle sonné chez eux qu'elle se prendrait des remarques acides sur ce qu'elle faisait avec sa magie.

Les nouvelles de France lui parvenaient au compte-goutte.

On parlait de changements dans l'air du temps, de réformes, d'impôts trop lourds, de Journée des Tuiles, de convocation des Etats Généraux, d'abandon des droits seigneuriaux, d'égalité en droits.

Alice n'avait que très peu d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait chez son voisin. Et les lettres brèves et écrites à la hâte par Francis ne la rassuraient point du tout. Il ne lui faisait que part de son amour pour elle et pour le bébé comme s'il avait besoin de la réconforter tout autant que lui-même. Sa gorge se serrait en lisant ses missives car elle présentait de grands bouleversements.

Francis lui raconta plus longuement qu'il avait été attiré par une salle de jeu de paume où s'était réunie sa première Assemblée Nationale, c'était le 17 juin 1789, un serment avait été prononcé auquel Francis prit part de toute son âme.

Alice savait que ce n'était que le début, elle lui avait fait part alors que le terme de sa grossesse approchait, qu'il ne devait pas l'oublier. Parfois, les enfants nations naissaient prématurément sans qu'on s'y attende. Tout dépendait de leur rythme propre, ce n'était jamais neuf ans à cent pour cent. Même à un an près, parfois, tout ne tenait qu'à très peu de choses. Et elle se sentait lasse des coups de pieds énergiques de leur petit monstre. Elle présentait que le moment de la délivrance se rapprochait, et tout ceci lui faisait peur par rapport aux événements en France.

Ce mois de juillet et ce mois d'août furent parmi les pires de sa vie, elle était dans l'attente. Elle était en dehors des sphères de pouvoir, elle n'entendait que les crieurs de rue.

Et le 14 juillet 1789, la révolte du peuple, la prise de la Bastille. Puis vint la Grande Peur, toutes ses révoltes mettaient à mal la société française telle qu'elle la connaissait ce qui aurait de nombreux retentissements partout en Europe.

Elle entendait telle ou telle rumeur amplifiée par la distance. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai de ce qui était faux. Si la révolte était si importante que cela, si vraiment les députés allaient changer tellement de lois ancestrales, elle avait peur.

Et Francis ne la rassurait pas loin de là, il lui faisait à présent part sans détour de son ressenti par rapport à la situation sans pour autant lui relater les faits. Il était exalté, il était porté par un courant plus puissant que lui-même, son peuple tout entier appelait un changement sur lequel il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Il parlait d'une Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme à longueur de temps qui deviendrait un texte fondateur de son Histoire.

Alice ne pouvait plus rester seule à se morfondre et à se faire du souci.

Elle présentait l'avènement d'une République en France. Francis avait été toujours été une monarchie du moment qu'il avait été reconnu comme nation. Avant, c'était la Gaule, sa mère. Et là, Alice pensait qu'elle donnerait naissance à son successeur. Comment ne pourrait-il ne pas en être autrement ? Ils avaient obéi à une pulsion pour procréer. En relisant le journal de sa mère qu'elle était allé chercher dans ses affaires, elle avait eu la confirmation qu'il en avait été de même quand Britannia l'avait désiré. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise en cédant à la volonté de Francis, elle craignait de le perdre à tout moment. Elle restait à la fenêtre à écouter les nouvelles, et elles n'étaient pas bonnes.

L'isolement lui pesait énormément. Elle avait vécu une grande partie de sa grossesse en étant choyée par Francis et ses serviteurs. En ce moment, elle était véritablement seule à s'occuper de tout et à gérer ses angoisses.

Et toutes ses révoltes en France, toute cette agitation l'affolait.

Quand elle se retrouva en pleurs, tremblante de la tête au pied, éreintée de la vie en elle, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour sortir de chez elle. Malgré le danger pour une femme de se déplacer dans les rues de Londres à cette heure indue, elle fila directement vers sa demeure officielle. Il lui fallait un endroit familier, il lui fallait des nouvelles fraîches. Et tant pis, si Pays de Galles se trouvait là-bas.

Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas, elle laissait exploser toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse et toutes ses craintes, elle aurait couru si ses jambes lourdes et flageolantes le lui auraient permis.

Plus que quelques rues, et elle serait chez elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait des années de gestations derrière elle pour les beaux yeux d'un homme loin d'elle en pleine Révolution. Une Révolution qui pourrait signer sa fin, et l'avènement de son enfant.

Alice ouvrit avec sa clef le petit portail de sa maisonnée en grande hâte puis elle franchit rapidement l'allée du jardin toujours aussi bien entretenue par les services royaux. Elle essuya son visage le cœur battant, elle se calma quelques secondes. Elle était chez elle, et ça allait un peu mieux.

Un éclat de voix lui parvint de l'intérieur. Et elle reconnut sans aucun mal Ecosse.

Affolée, elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre les jumeaux Irlandais également.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient chez elle !

Oh, Pays de Galle en entendrait parler quand elle reviendrait.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle se montre avec un ventre de cette circonférence.

Les filous en profitaient sûrement pour prendre des décisions à sa place et pour l'évincer.

Elle aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, ce bébé.

Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'elle portait la main à sa bouche dans un affreux moment de doute.

Alice aimait son bébé, mais là, s'en était trop. Elle se sentait tellement mal, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste seule cette nuit. Francis était tellement loin. Ils étaient ses frères et sa sœur, elle avait besoin d'eux là maintenant même si c'était pour des remontrances.

Leurs voix lui faisaient du bien, elle ne pouvait que tambouriner à la porte.

Une larme roula de nouveau sur sa joue alors que du bruit se faisait entendre à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un juron fleuri.

La porte de chez elle s'ouvrit. Alba, son frère écossais, à la chevelure de feu, dans une tenue bleu indigo, était là devant elle. Un visage familier, enfin.

Son cigare tomba à terre, il était tellement stupéfait qu'Alice comprit desuite qu'il l'avait reconnu.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe Alba ? T'as vu un fantôme entre tes ronds de fumée, le charria Darina, Irlande du Nord, depuis le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que… J'hallucine !

\- J'ai besoin de vous, gémit Alice.

\- On se demandait bien quelle connerie tu avais faite pour disparaître, s'énerva Alba. On se faisait du souci ! On n'avait aucune nouvelle ! Et je croyais que le couteau t'avait occis.

\- Arthur est là ! Enfin, se réjouit Febal, Irlande du Sud, qui accourait.

\- Attendez que je lui parle avant, gronda Alba. Reculez, reculez, et attendez. J'ai dit reculez, bandes de leprechauns ivres ! »

Après la terrible gueulante écossaise qui réussit à faire fuir le reste de la famille, Alice eut droit à un entretien particulier avec son grand frère sur le pas de la porte.

« Je ne pouvais pas, et je ne devrais pas, revenir, commença-t-elle.

\- Dis donc, t'as les cheveux longs et ta voix est bizarre… Oh, non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Alice secoua la tête en cherchant comment lui présenter la chose. Enveloppée dans son grand manteau, on ne voyait presque rien, mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne pourrait plus cacher son état qui avait justifié autant d'années d'absence. Elle aurait ainsi tout sacrifié pour rien, mais elle se sentait si faible et si vulnérable.

« Alba, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller… J'ai fait une promesse… Et je me dois de la tenir… Je me sentais si seule… J'avais besoin…

\- Tu avais besoin de nous voir. Ecoute, Arthur, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment en dehors des évènements politiques quelle que soit la raison aussi bonne soit elle. On te représente, on peut toujours le faire en te laissant à la maison et en restant avec toi si c'est dont tu as peur. Et aussi, si c'est un sortilège dont tu n'arrives pas à te dépêtrer, on peut t'aider.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses me guérir de l'amour que j'éprouve pour une certaine personne.

\- Oh, je vois… Tu as franchi le pas… Et qu'a-t-il fait encore celui-là ? Hein ! Parce que la situation chez lui n'est pas des plus stables. Et s'il t'entraîne là-dedans, je ne suis pas d'accord… »

Alice ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, elle avait besoin de soutien pas de remontrances.

« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne t'ai jamais vu chialer devant moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Alba en caressant ses bras.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Je suis ton frère, tu peux presque tout me dire. Et nous sommes unis sous ton Royaume ! Alors s'il se passe quelque chose de grave te concernant, je dois être au courant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave !

\- Si ce n'était pas grave, tu ne serais pas ici au beau milieu de la nuit à te vider de ton eau sur le palier de ta porte en recherchant la compagnie de ta famille mais pas vraiment.

\- Je voulais rentrer chez moi, je ne pensais pas que vous y seriez…

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça… Tu as toujours ton foutu caractère de merde ! Mais arrête de pleurer !

\- Il y a un souci, demanda gentiment, Carwyn, Pays de Galles.

\- Fais chauffer du thé, j'en termine avec notre cher petit frère. Parce que si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir dans cet état et en sachant que ton cher et tendre est impliqué là-dedans, continua Alba en pointant du doigt Alice, tu me connais mal.

\- Je sais… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise…

\- Oui, mais tu es assez grand pour l'assumer maintenant. »

Alice ne savait pas comment le dire alors elle ouvrit son manteau pour montrer à son frère l'étendue des dégâts. Alba ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise avant de s'écrier.

« Oh, par la barbe des nains, cette connerie, elle est plus grosse que toi !

\- Ne me le rappelle pas !

\- Et comment a-t-il fait pour te convaincre ? Parce que ça, ce n'est pas arrivé par l'opération du Saint Esprit ! Tu étais forcément consentant pour te transformer !

\- Oui, je l'étais ! Et maintenant, avec ce qu'il se passe en France, je crains le pire. Et je suis seule ici, sans personne !

\- Mais quel fumier ! Oh, il va m'entendre le vil séducteur outre-manche, tu vas voir !

\- Non, si jamais il sait que tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera.

\- Oh, toi, tu es à bout pour faire des phrases comme ça. Bon, rentre…

\- Non, comment ils vont réagir les autres ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être très heureux d'être tata et tontons après le choc. Et tu ne peux pas rester seule alors que ce goujat révolutionne le monde dans son pays sans t'accorder la moindre attention pendant que tu es enceinte jusqu'au cou de son rejeton. Allez, entre ! »

Emotionnée, Alice rentra à l'intérieur. Alba, très galant, prit son manteau pour l'accrocher tout en s'extasiant de son ventre rond.

« C'est Darina qui va être jalouse, tu es tombée enceinte avant elle. »

Alice n'avait même pas pensé qu'elle pourrait rendre sa sœur jalouse d'elle.

« Bon, je vais leur annoncer en douceur, et toi, tu restes là.

\- Oh, il n'y a plus de courants d'air. On peut voir Arthur, monsieur le Cerbère !

\- Ouais, il s'est transformé en fille et il est enceint.

\- Quoi, glapirent Darina et Carwyn.

\- C'est une blague de mauvais goût, Alba, se plaint Febal.

\- C'est ce que tu appelles l'annoncer en douceur, toi », râla Alice.

Le reste de la fratrie se précipita dans l'entrée pour accueillir leur frère devenue une sœur enceinte jusqu'au cou.

« Oh, mais c'est prévu pour quand l'accouchement ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas avertis ? Et c'est qui le papa ? Ah, c'est pour ça que tu te planquais ! On peut toucher ! Et c'est arrivé comment ? Oh, tu es trop mignonne… Etc… »

Alice râlait devant les attentions de sa sœur et de ses frères déjà complètement gagas pour le môme. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Et ce fut très tard qu'elle retourna se coucher dans son lit complètement épuisée mais rassurée de ne plus être seule.

Le lendemain, Alba et elle discutèrent longuement à propos du bébé et du père de celui-ci sans pour autant le mentionner. Les autres tentèrent de lui soutirer l'information en vain.

« Et tu penses que tu vas bientôt donner naissance à cette île ?

\- Je pense que ce sera pour bientôt… Cela ne fait que huit ans mais je le sens… Et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une simple île perdue où tu ne sauras jamais…

\- Oui, avec ce qu'il se passe chez lui, c'est normal que tu aies ce genre d'appréhension. Seulement, Ar…Alice, si le père devait disparaître, il aura un héritier légitime. Et tu as permis que ce soit possible… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour vous deux. Et rien ne dit que ce ne sera pas effectivement cette île.

\- J'aimerais tellement le voir.

\- Et tu le verras parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'il soit absent pour la naissance de votre bout de chou.

\- Mais Alba, sa situation politique ! Je ne peux le rejoindre, et il ne peut pas non plus.

\- Je trouve que tu as beaucoup sacrifié de toi-même pour cet enfant, il serait un peu temps qu'il te renvoie la pareille. Ar… Alice, je trouve que tu te laisses trop faire par lui, c'est vraiment très dangereux…

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait ainsi. On avait pour projet de rester ensemble en France… Il se doit d'accompagner son peuple, c'est son devoir.

\- Et vous n'aurez peut-être qu'un seul enfant dans toute votre Histoire. Il faut qu'il soit là… Je te laisse le temps d'avertir notre chère fratrie de l'identité du papa pendant que je ramène ses jolies fesses révolutionnaires par ici. Te laisser avec toutes les envies que tu dois avoir, c'est un monstre.

\- Il a fait ça pour ma sécurité et pour celle du bébé.

\- Et si ta fierté ridicule n'entrait pas en jeu, tu serais venu nous voir plus tôt, et on t'aurait aidé. Il est dans notre intérêt de protéger ton bébé quoi qu'il devienne. C'est mon neveu ou ma nièce. Je ne t'ai pas toujours apprécié, mais tu es mon frère, enfin sœur en ce moment, et je ferais tout pour te protéger même si je prends le dessus sur toi. C'est clair ?

\- Oui, grand frère.

\- Donc, maintenant, profite d'avoir les Irlandes et Pays de Galles aux petits soins pour toi. Enfin, n'en profite pas trop. »

Alice resta quelques jours entre les mains de sa fratrie. Il les surprit en leur apprenant qui était l'élu de son cœur ce qui amena une grande discussion politique à ce sujet. Il se sentait mieux même si la peur de voir disparaître Francis au profit de son enfant restait présente.

Francis arriva presque tiré par la peau du cou par Alba jusqu'à la maison d'Angleterre. Après autant de temps passé loin l'un de l'autre, ils furent ravis de se retrouver. Francis ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi mal en point puisque ces lettres n'en faisaient pas état. Alice n'aurait pas dû autant le rassurer sur la façon dont elle vivait la situation, elle aurait dû plus insister pour qu'il vienne la voir plus souvent.

Francis était nerveux, et très agité. Autant par les problèmes dans son pays que par la naissance future. Il semblait heureux de faire une pause en politique pour s'occuper d'elle, même s'il ne tenait pas en place. Il voulait toujours être occupé. Et parfois, son sourire ou son attitude avait quelque chose de préoccupant et de dangereux. Il se calmait aussitôt, il avait des sautes d'humeur, il ne se comportait pas normalement.

Alice aurait dû voir les signes avant-coureurs d'un grand conflit entre eux que même la naissance de leur petite Marianne ne saurait écarter.

Francis avait assisté à l'accouchement, il l'avait aidé, il avait été ému tout autant qu'elle de prendre dans ses bras leur fille tant attendue. Après autant d'année à espérer sa venue, c'était un véritable bonheur de l'accueillir dans leur famille. Ils passèrent quelques jours heureux ensemble. Francis n'était resté que le temps qu'Alice se sente mieux, et il était reparti pour son pays.

Alice était très occupée par son enfant qui la ravissait, et la présence de sa famille aidante contribuait à sa bonne humeur. Marianne ne grandissait pas très vite, il fallait faire très attention. Elle n'était qu'une toute petite île dans l'océan Pacifique.

Francis revenait très souvent alors qu'Alice allaitait. Et il se réjouissait de retrouver sa fille chérie, il jouait avec elle, il discutait longuement avec Alice avant de repartir en France. Il revint plusieurs fois avec une eau miraculeuse de la ville d'Evian-les-Bains en France qu'il lui fit boire en grande quantité. Francis était convaincu des vertus de cette source découverte il y avait peu de temps qu'il bénissait de tout son amour pour elle. Alice fut surprise de découvrir que la fine cicatrice dû à ce coup de couteau sur son flanc disparaissait enfin par les attentions de son homme.

Quand le Roi français fut décapité, Alice craignit que Francis l'ait été également par le peuple. Il n'en fut rien ce qui la soulagea énormément. Pourtant, vint la Terreur qui changea son compagnon énormément. Il fut encore plus distant.

Marianne grandissait, et elle fit ses premiers pas un jour que Francis était là. Il l'avait senti, et il avait traversé la Manche à toute vitesse pour en être témoin. Elle avait des yeux verts émeraude comme Arthur, ses cheveux blonds bouclaient comme ceux de Francis. Elle avait quelque chose dans son expression qui rappelait sa mère anglaise bien que son nez ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son père.

Elle était très curieuse de tout, et elle apprenait facilement.

Alice redevint Arthur quand il finit d'allaiter Marianne. Et il rentra de nouveau en scène politiquement au pire des moments.

L'Angleterre avait déclaré la guerre à la France suite à la Révolution pour endiguer ce vent de folie du peuple. Ce ne fit que conforter la France dans ses changements en pouvant malgré les difficultés internes protéger efficacement son territoire. La rancœur envers le peuple anglais et les autres peuples européens n'en fut qu'attisé.

L'ascension de ce Napoléon Bonaparte si cher aux yeux de Francis serait son pire cauchemar pour les années à venir.

« Mister England ?

\- Oui, contre-amiral Nelson ?

\- Nous allons attaquer la flotte française. Pourrions-nous avoir votre bénédiction ? »

Arthur se retint de soupirer bruyamment, un mauvais pressentiment le tenait. Pas au sujet de la bataille en elle-même mais plutôt en ce qui concernait ses conséquences. La domination de la Méditerranée se jouait ici même. Il se doutait de la fin de cet affrontement avec la tactique mis au point par cet homme. Une victoire triomphante, une humiliation pour Francis, du même type qu'Azincourt. Le français s'était débrouillé comme un pied malgré son idée excellente de placer tous ses navires en ligne dans les bas-fonds de la baie, les espaces entre ses bâtiments étaient malheureusement trop importants pour que ce soit une réussite.

Arthur craignait forcément une entourloupe, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas saisi lui ou ses hommes. Seulement, Francis n'était pas doué pour les tactiques en mer et ses hommes non plus. Ses plans n'étaient que rarement aboutis. Et l'improvisation, l'improvisation, était toujours son point fort. Il se demandait comment il ferait cette fois-ci.

« Vous avez ma bénédiction, dit-il d'un ton atone en surveillant les lignes si vulnérables des défenses françaises dans la baie. Il vaut mieux agir tant que nous avons cette opportunité. »

Arthur jeta un regard fier vers son drapeau anglais accompagné de l'Union Jack sur chacun de ses navires.

Il entendit les premiers tirs au loin qui n'atteignait pas son HMS Goliath passé dans une brèche inattendue de la défense française entre le dernier navire et la côte rocheuse de la baie. Le navire fut suivi par d'autres d'origine anglaise, et le mât de l'un des bateaux français fut abattu en moins de cinq minutes.

Arthur mit la main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise devant une telle efficacité. Se pourrait-il que les navires ne soient pas en équipage complet ? Ce serait une hécatombe dans les rangs de son rival.

Francis allait l'avoir vraiment mauvaise. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas en bons termes depuis quelques temps à cause de leurs différends idéologiques. Saleté de révolution !

Non, ne me coulez pas une frégate dès le début des hostilités, s'insurgea mentalement Arthur en constatant les dégâts. Selon la convention des batailles, c'était illégal ! Arthur allait s'arracher les cheveux avec ce HMS Orion. Il n'éviterait pas la dispute conjugale avec ce genre de bêtise.

Deux autres de ses navires passèrent les lignes de défense très facilement pour canonner les bâtiments français sur leur côté vulnérable.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Arthur n'aimait pas prendre un tel avantage sur Francis. Francis était tellement à cran en ce moment, tellement égocentré, tellement ailleurs dans des rêves de gloire qu'il en oubliait parfois leur famille. Tout ceci énervait évidemment Arthur qui avait fait de nombreux efforts pour la construire en mettant au monde ce bébé qu'il voulait tant. Oui, il avait voulu Marianne autant que lui mais ce n'était pas une raison. C'était devenu invivable entre eux en ce moment même si on ne comptait pas cette énième guerre entre les deux pays.

Et c'était au tour du HMS Vanguard où il se situait d'entrer en jeu avec deux autres HMS pour prendre en tenaille les navires français déjà engagés.

Donc, les anglais étaient en supériorité numérique dans l'engagement.

Arthur pria Dieu que Francis ne soit pas témoin de ce qu'il se passait avant de se défendre personnellement tout en suivant le cours de la bataille.

Il bougeait constamment pour éviter d'être la cible de canonnades dangereuses ou de tirs ciblés. Les frappes rugissaient, et emportaient les cris, les plaintes, les ordres et les râles. Tous se battaient sur le navire maintenant qu'ils étaient engagés.

Deux HMS se détachèrent également mais rencontrèrent énormément de difficulté à s'arrimer face aux navires plus faibles et ils durent faire face à des navires beaucoup plus puissants.

De ce côté, il était bien plus ardu de le faire plier ce sale français de malheur.

Au bout d'une heure de bataille, les navires britanniques allumèrent leurs feux de mitaine d'identification pour ne pas se confondre.

Les premiers navires se rendirent ce qui libéra des HMS pour encercler le Spartiate. Malheureusement, son voisin français de bordée, l'Aquilon, exécuta une manœuvre pour l'aider en pivotant et en effectuant un balayage terriblement efficace contre le navire amiral dans lequel Arthur se trouvait.

Arthur détestait ce genre de surprises meurtrières, ce genre de petit cadeau empoisonné, qu'on ne faisait qu'à son plus grand ennemi. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas être blessé gravement par cette manœuvre. On s'enquit de son état mais il renvoya les hommes s'occuper des blessés qui pouvait être sauvé.

L'Aquilon allait être vulnérable maintenant qu'il était exposé tout en étant l'objet de la colère des anglais.

Des mouvements de fuites de plusieurs navires français et anglais attirèrent son attention vers l'Orient en flamme. Le navire-amiral français qui commandait toute la flotte de son rival allait certainement exploser d'ici peu, et tous se mettaient aux abris.

Un très bon avantage puisque la ligne de défense française était complètement brisée.

L'explosion de l'Orient fut suivi d'un grand silence, plus personne n'osait attaquer ou ne se préoccupait que d'éteindre les débuts d'incendie provoquée par celle-ci.

Les navires français se rendirent un à un avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté dans les heures qui suivirent.

Au petit matin, Arthur était certain d'avoir marqué de nouveau Francis d'une défaite cuisante qui lui vaudrait de gros ennuis. La baie était couverte de morts pour la majorité français.

Arthur n'eut qu'un navire échoué dans la bataille, 218 morts et 678 blessés et il en récupéra cinq français pour sa flotte.

Quant à Francis, seuls quatre de ses bâtiments dont deux navires purent s'échapper. Ses pertes se comptaient en milliers d'hommes.

Et si on comptait en termes de puissance de feux, Francis aurait dû avoir clairement l'avantage sur lui.

Les feux de joie des Bédouins sur le rivage ne calmèrent pas l'anxiété d'Arthur à devoir affronter verbalement son amant. Et la prise du fort d'Aboukir quelques jours plus tard ne facilita pas les choses puisque l'île fut renommée île Nelson.

Il y avait enfin un homme pour contrer Bonaparte.

Arthur apprit plus tard que tous ceux qui parleraient de cette bataille dans l'entourage des troupes françaises stationnant en Egypte auraient la langue coupée. Evidemment, les français comme à leur habitude accusaient toutes sortes d'éléments hors de leur volonté pour expliquer cette défaite de leur part.

Quand Arthur croisa les yeux furieux de l'homme qu'il aimait lors de pourparlers, il sut que leur relation ne serait plus du tout la même.


	6. Chapter 6

« Je ferais de vous le plus grand Empire de l'Histoire. »

Quand Francis avait entendu pour la première fois ces paroles, il avait simplement souri devant autant d'enthousiasme de la part de ce général. Il tenait tellement à sa République que la promesse d'un Empire ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, ce ne se réaliserait jamais. Il n'était pas encore en paix avec lui-même au vu des débordements sanglants suivant la Révolution mais il pressentait qu'il n'était pas loin du but de ce changement politique.

Seulement, cet homme, ce Napoléon Bonaparte, avait distillé le doute en lui en flattant son égo. Et l'ascension fulgurante de ce général le transformait en quelqu'un d'autre.

La Terreur de la Révolution Française l'avait rendu à moitié fou l'éloignant ainsi de sa famille à peine construite. Il avait eu peur de prendre dans ses bras sa petite Marianne malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Arthur ne voyait toujours pas les ennuis se profiler à l'horizon. En ayant été éloigné de la politique pendant une dizaine d'années, il en avait oublié quelque peu les rouages. Il n'avait pas été tenu correctement informé des problèmes en France parce que Francis avait insisté auprès de sa belle-famille pour le tenir à l'écart.

Il sentait qu'il allait se retrouver de nouveau en conflit sérieux avec l'Angleterre mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Son général encensait ses désirs de conquête, et lui promettait la gloire tant attendue. Après autant d'années de barbarie révolutionnaire, il avait besoin de reprendre confiance en lui et de retrouver sa prépondérance en Europe.

Il tenait de plus en plus à son général qui lui rendait visite aussi souvent que possible et qui l'emmenait dans ses campagnes pour profiter de son expérience de guerrier.

La campagne d'Egypte avait été le début de tout.

Arthur lui avait infligé une défaite terrible, pire il avait défié Bonaparte avec son Nelson.

Après la bataille d'Aboukir, ils avaient une violente dispute mettant fin à leur relation.

Ils s'étaient envoyé leurs torts à la figure.

Arthur lui avait reproché d'avoir été absent, peu soucieux de ses besoins, d'être une grenouille pédante, un égoïste, de se prendre la grosse tête et d'être insupportable par moment. Ce à quoi, Francis avait répondu qu'Arthur en plus d'être un sale stratège empêcheur de tourner en rond, se laissait trop faire dans leur relation, il en avait marre de le contenter en amour sans y retirer autant de plaisir qu'il voudrait… Arthur avait répliqué méchamment que Francis ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de s'exprimer. Francis l'avait traité de menteur, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à casser le mobilier autour d'eux en évoquant les pertes humaines françaises.

Francis était très en colère contre Arthur, et malheureusement, l'avènement de son Empire allait le contraindre à se battre violement contre l'Angleterre.

Et sa raison le quittait de plus en plus souvent.

Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il redeviendrait conscient de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il se laissait entraîner par la gloire, il voulait soumettre toute l'Europe.

Il avait tué St Empire Romain Germanique sous un coup de folie.

A chaque fois qu'il revoyait Arthur, ça se finissait en bagarre parce qu'il n'osait pas dire qu'Arthur avait raison. Il était tellement perdu dans la folie des grandeurs qu'il faillit faire du mal à sa fille chérie qu'il avait récupérée.

Un soir, il l'avait déposé chez Arthur. L'anglais avait trop bu par chagrin, heureusement America était là, lui aussi, et il prit soin de la petite Marianne, sa désormais petite sœur chérie.

Francis ne savait plus quand les batailles se termineraient. Et chaque victoire l'amenait sur les pas de la gloire qu'il avait toujours voulu toucher du doigt. Il serait une grande nation dont tous se souviendrait.

Et Russie allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : 15 Juillet : Hetalia axis power - France/Angleterre – Jealousy - Ils sont l'ennemi de l'autre. Hors de question donc que l'un se fasse battre par un autre, sans que son ennemi réagisse.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet écrit a été fait lors d'un défi de kinkenstock, et je trouvais que ça allait très bien avec la fin de l'histoire. Je suis encore désolée pour le chapitre précédent. Si un jour, j'ai le temps, je reprendrais cette histoire pour mettre les pièces manquantes à leur grosse dispute.
> 
> Ceci est le dernier chapitre d'Au fil de l'eau, et il y aura un épilogue bonus humoristique se déroulant à notre époque (où Antonio prend cher pour avoir... bref, vous saurez bientôt).

Sur les terres russes, Arthur Kirkland chevauchait depuis plusieurs jours dans la neige et dans le froid. Il avait appris que son rival, le sien, celui qu'il ne partagerait avec aucun autre, avait décidé de conduire les troupes à travers la Russie en plein hiver.

Francis avait donc délaissé le front palpitant de l'Ouest contre lui pour déclarer la guerre sur un coup de tête à cet insignifiant gamin russe à l'Est. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point que son ennemi à lui se soit détourné de ses fières attaques !

Des rumeurs lui étaient parvenues de loin comme quoi la France allait de surcroit battre en retraite face au morveux solitaire.

Le coin de la bouche d'Arthur tiqua en découvrant l'hécatombe dans les rangs français en haut d'une colline. Son regard balaya la plaine ensanglantée en ne s'attardant pas sur la rivière en feu. Ses iris émeraude laissaient entrapercevoir son profond mécontentement. Une telle débandade française aurait dû être de son unique fait. Ses ronds de jambe diplomatiques avec la Russie pour contrer l'Empire français lui laissait un arrière-goût amer en bouche. Il avait séduit la noblesse russe pour sa sauvegarde. Son ennemi français serait devenu bien trop fort pour lui si la Russie s'était rangée à ses côtés pour le détruire lui une bonne fois pour toute. Cet aveu de faiblesse lui avait fait beaucoup de mal au moral d'autant plus que la fin de l'Empire français ne serait pas de sa main.

Arthur avait résisté de toutes ses forces pendant ces dernières années, ce ne serait certainement pas pour se faire voler la victoire par un autre.

Angleterre descendit lentement la pente pour s'enquérir lui-même des dégâts. Pour pouvoir faire pire. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cet affront fait à sa personne. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de piétiner ainsi les prétentions de ce français orgueilleux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait parmi les morts et parmi les agonisants, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Une grande partie des troupes avait été abandonnée de ce côté de la rive, la plupart était mort d'épuisement, de faim et de froid ou le deviendrait. Ce stupide français s'était encore lancé tête baissée dans une campagne sans réfléchir. Il avait sauvé son Empereur adoré lors de cette bataille mais au prix de combien de vies.

Arthur contourna un monticule d'arbrisseaux pour se figer devant le spectacle qui lui était donné de voir.

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, le jeune Ivan Braginski se tenait planté froidement dans son long manteau gris devant un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son visage dépassant de son écharpe n'exprimait qu'une froide fascination pour l'être en difficulté à ses pieds. Cependant ce qui choquait le plus Arthur était l'esprit évanescent au-dessus de la victime d'Ivan. Un vieil homme à la barbe foisonnante protégeait l'adolescent Russe tout en attaquant sa cible de son étreinte glacée. On lui avait parlé du Général Winter mais il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer.

« Ivan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Angleterre, le salua froidement Ivan. Je mets un terme définitif à nos ennuis en Europe.

\- En achevant tes ennemis un par un », plaisanta Arthur mal à l'aise en descendant de cheval.

Arthur n'avait pas d'allié magique dans cette partie du globe pour s'opposer au Général Winter, généralement ses amis ne pouvaient pas le suivre au-delà des anciennes frontières celtes.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, répondit Ivan d'abord avec calme. Son Empereur n'a aucun sens du devoir s'il l'abandonne aussi aisément à mon châtiment. Il va payer pour mes terres ravagées ! »

Avec inquiétude, l'anglais s'approcha suffisamment pour reconnaître son détestable ennemi personnel en très mauvaise posture. Francis semblait blessé ainsi que mortifié. Bien qu'étant toujours vivant, son teint pâle ne laissait présager rien de bon. N'étant pas en position de force, le britannique préféra les voies de la raison plutôt que celles de la vanité qui lui hurlaient de s'interposer. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait droit de le mettre dans des états pareils, il fallait que Russie s'arrête immédiatement où sa jalousie le pousserait à commettre un impair.

« Ivan, si nous le capturons, nous pourrons mettre fin à ses prétentions égoïstes. Il est inutile de le faire souffrir…même si d'excellentes raisons t'y poussent, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus.

\- Il va mourir, kol, kol, kol. Vengeance, kol, kol, kol. »

Une aura sombre recouvrit Ivan à ces mots tandis qu'il continuait de maltraiter Francis. Ceci eut pour effet de faire rentrer en colère Arthur.

« Ecoute, dear Russie, j'ai essayé pendant des siècles de le faire clamser, et ce n'est pas toi qui va y arriver à ma place, c'est bien compris sale morveux, c'est chose impossible ! Il revint toujours à la charge, contre moi et personne d'autre, sale petit prétentieux, et il se souvint très bien de tous les outrages qu'on a pu lui faire subir, j'en sais quelque chose, il me harcèle de nombreuses façons. Un jour ou l'autre, ça te retombera dessus ! Et pas question que tu détournes son attention de moi ! Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera moi qui me vengerais ! C'est mon ennemi à moi !

\- Oh », fit tout simplement Russie légèrement surpris et apeuré.

D'un pas de plus en plus sûr, Ivan s'éloigna vers sa propre monture en le dévisageant sous un œil nouveau. Et voilà, il avait été incapable de fermer son clapet et de garder ses pensées inconvenantes pour lui. Avant de partir avec son esprit frappeur, Ivan eut un petit sourire en coin pour la frime comme pour se moquer d'Angleterre.

Arthur l'observa s'éloigner en gardant une attitude sévère pour que le Russe n'ose pas revenir se mêler des remontrances acides qu'il adresserait à son rival écervelé. On n'avait pas idée de mettre ainsi sa vie en jeu contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Sitôt que son tortionnaire fut parti et qu'Arthur se soit penché sur lui, Francis eut le culot de s'exprimer d'une voix rauque et faible.

« Ah, qu'ai-je entendu ? La plus belle…déclaration d'amour… de toute ma vie… Quelqu'un m'aime suffisamment… pour me sauver… de mon triste sort… »

Arthur trouva cette forme d'ironie de circonstances.

« Imbécile de grenouille pompeuse !

\- Toi », fit Francis d'une voix atone.

Ses yeux bleus délavés par la douleur n'arrivaient pas à fixer son attention sur son sauveur alors que sa peau pâlissait encore plus.

« Oui, moi… Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? T'as pas le droit de te faire rétamer par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »

Résigné, Francis ne répondit pas et il ferma les yeux. Toujours blessé dans son amour propre, Arthur mit tout de même de côté tous ses reproches pour se préoccuper de garder son rival en état pour leur prochain affrontement.

« Tu peux te lever ?

\- Vas-y… achève-moi… si ça te fait tant plaisir », répondit-il en claquant des dents.

Faisant son difficile, Arthur fit une bouche en cul de poule. Ce ne serait pas digne de lui de trépasser son ennemi dans un état aussi pathétique après le passage d'un autre. Francis méritait une fin honorable en tant que grande nation.

« Je t'ai posé une simple question, je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes. »

Le français tenta de bouger sa tête en un mouvement de négation mais il ne réussit qu'à faire une grimace crispée en faisant crisser ses cheveux gelés.

Arthur passa ses bras sous les épaules de son ennemi retrouvé, il se rendit compte au passage que son uniforme bleu roi était raidi par le gel. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ? Il le releva tant bien que mal avec son aide maladroite puis il le fit marcher jusqu'à son cheval. Il prit une couverture dans ses bagages pour y envelopper Francis, il tenta de le réchauffer en le frictionnant avec ses mains mais ce n'eut pas un grand effet notable. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur les lieux au cas où Ivan reviendrait avec des renforts. Ce serait le comble du ridicule d'être capturé en voulant sortir de ce mauvais pas son opposant. Il regretta d'être seul pour faire monter son rival sur son cheval.

« Un petit effort Francis, lui demanda-t-il adouci en tapotant la selle.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas… tout seul.

\- Il faut que nous nous dépêchions, le soir ne va pas tarder à tomber. »

Francis lâcha un soupir puis il tenta de lever le genou pour mettre le pied à l'étrier sans succès. Abandonnant toute fierté, il se hissa à plat ventre sur le dos de l'animal puis il s'assit comme il put les deux jambes sur le même côté. Arthur eut un sourire sardonique en s'asseyant sur la selle.

« Alors, mademoiselle France, je nous emmène dans notre petit lit d'amour, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner Arthur qui ne risquait rien pour une fois des avances françaises.

\- Un lit, rêvassa Francis en se calant contre son torse.

\- C'était une façon de parler. »

Son rival poussa un gémissement de déception alors qu'Arthur éperonnait son animal pour le faire avancer. Le trajet fut assez court dans la taïga jusqu'à la petite baraque que l'anglais avait repéré la veille pour s'y arrêter.

Le faire descendre se révéla plus aisé bien qu'il faillit céder sur ses genoux. Loin de ses hommes, en territoire étranger, après une retraite désastreuse, Francis ne pouvait qu'être affaibli. Et si on ajoutait son état physique propre, il était bien étonnant qu'il puisse effectuer les quelques pas dans la neige profonde qui les séparait du pas de l'entrée.

Francis se plaint du froid ambiant dans leur abri de fortune puis il se recroquevilla par terre gardant pour lui le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

« Oui, je sais mais il n'y a pas mieux dans les alentours. Je vais chercher mes affaires, déshabille-toi, je te prêterais des vêtements. Et je vais faire un feu. »

Arthur détacha ses bagages du dos de sa monture en râlant intérieurement sur l'état dans lequel le Russe lui avait laissé son adversaire de toujours. Il allait faire une loi internationale comme quoi il serait interdit de malmener son rival sans son autorisation et ce, sous peine de méchantes et bêtes représailles de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas le formuler ainsi aux autres nations mais l'idée était bien là et elle ne le quittait pas. Et puis, si cet idiot de grenouille ne se fourrait pas dans des situations dramatiques de son propre chef, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de rater l'occasion de lui fermer lui-même son clapet pour toujours. Ce devait être à lui que devait revenir cet insigne honneur que de mettre un terme à l'existence exaspérante de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. C'était son ennemi intime. Quoi de mieux que de lui souhaiter une mort administré par lui-même, lui qui le connaissait si bien… Ou le contraire. Arthur ne se voyait pas disparaître au profit d'un autre que Francis, ce serait inconvenant et décevant.

Tout en restant dans ses pensées de gloire morbide, Arthur s'attelait à entasser dans l'âtre les provisions de bois qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de faire auparavant. Il rabroua Francis pour qu'il délaisse ses vêtements mortifères sans succès tout en terminant d'attiser le feu.

« Espèce de grenouille insouciante, tu ne vas pas crever pour un malheureux hiver russe ! »

La tête de Francis se tourna vers lui pour lui montrer un sourire fatigué mais amusé. Ses yeux se fermèrent néanmoins avec une lenteur qui lui fit craindre le pire. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait faire le Général Winter comme dégât sur une nation, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait. C'était à lui de faire autant de mal à son ancien amant pour leur douloureuse séparation à cause de ce fichu Empereur !

« Bon, eh bien…Oh, et puis, tant pis ! Si tu ne le fais pas toi-même, je le ferais à ta place ! »

Arthur tira sur le pan de son pardessus pour le déplacer tout près du feu puis il se décida à lui retirer ses vêtements un à un après avoir enlevé ses gants. Il fut particulièrement gêné par les boutons récalcitrants de son manteau et de sa veste qui lui refroidissaient le bout des doigts.

« Tu as fait un saut dans l'eau, marmonna-t-il en s'apercevant de la rigidité des différents tissus.

\- Il a abandonné les traînards… »

Arthur renifla de mépris, il savait très bien que Francis parlait de son Empereur chéri. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester Napoléon Ier !

« …Il a mis le feu à notre pont… et il m'a laissé avec eux... J'ai tenté d'arrêter l'incendie…je suis tombée dans la rivière.

\- Et je parie que tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu étais avec les blessés.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile sentimentaliste, s'écria Arthur en défaisant les pans de sa chemise. Et si Ivan t'avait capturé ? Ta belle nation, elle en serait où ? Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices, tu le sais bien ! »

Le regard d'Arthur brillait de rage mal contenue alors que Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Mais pas du tout, bafouilla Arthur. C'est à moi de vaincre ton Empereur et à personne d'autre. Tiens, bois un peu ! »

Après lui avoir passé l'eau de la neige fondue dans un gobelet, il lui enleva les manches de ses différentes épaisseurs et il le releva légèrement pour les chasser. Il sentit contre lui la peau froide de son ennemi, il n'avait aucun doute quant à son hypothermie. Etant une nation, Francis avait la capacité d'y résister un certain moment. Arthur supposa que le corps frigorifié de son adversaire n'avait pas été loin d'atteindre ses limites. Il le reposa sur les planches glacées de la maison, et il fut en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir une couverture de rechange.

Bon, le pantalon, maintenant, sans avoir de pensée déplacée. A peine eut-il posé ses mains sur la lisière à dégrafer que Francis s'agita mal à l'aise.

« Et dire que j'ai rêvé de ce moment…

\- Un peu plus, et je croirais que tu le fais exprès pour me mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Si tu enlevais les bottes d'abord, ce serait plus facile pour la suite.

\- Euh…oui, bien sûr. »

Après avoir chassé les bottes lourdes, il posa ses mains chaudes sur les pieds de Francis. Au vu de sa réaction surprise, il les sentait encore. C'était un bon point, ce Général Winter avait sûrement fait moins de dégâts que ce qu'il imaginait.

Sans penser vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, il désapa entièrement Francis dans la précipitation puis il s'éloigna de lui pour attraper ses vêtements de rechange. Il fallait toujours en avoir quand on voyageait dans des contrées aussi dangereuses.

« J'ai froid, gémit Francis.

\- J'arrive avec des vêtements secs.

\- Réchauffe-moi.

\- Ne me fais pas de propositions indécentes », soupira Arthur pourtant bien heureux que Francis reprenne assez de poil de la bête pour le taquiner.

Seulement son rival se recroquevilla de nouveau sur lui-même en claquant des dents. Arthur lui balança les vêtements à la figure en lui ordonnant de s'habiller. Il avait un peu peur de le toucher maintenant qu'il avait repris des forces. Francis repoussa le tas informe de vêtements, et il le vit s'affaisser. De fatigue certainement.

« Eh, oh, ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir, s'alarma Arthur qui revint s'asseoir près de la forme allongée.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours, marmonna Francis dans sa barbe.

\- Oui mais tu vas faire encore un petit effort pour ne pas le faire tout nu. Je sais que ça ne te gêne pas d'habitude…Donc, maintenant… mais lâche-moi ! »

Francis s'était soulevé pour retomber entre ses jambes croisées puis il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Il replia ses jambes pour se mettre en position de fœtus vers le feu puis il murmura.

« Tu es vraiment chaud.

\- C'est parce que tu es vraiment froid ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir un jour son dernier combat épique avec son ennemi de toujours ! Et là, dans cette maison abandonnée à des kilomètres de chez eux, Arthur trouva la situation grotesque. Non, mais c'est vrai, quel ennemi mortel irait soutenir le sien envers et contre tout ! Et dans la tête pervertico-romantique de Francis, les suppositions plus fausses les unes que les autres sur ses sentiments supposés devaient se bousculer entre elles. C'était ce genre d'anciens sentiments qui justement le tourmentaient depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte les jours précédents de son extrême imprudence à se lancer dans cette aventure seul pour s'enquérir de l'état de son rival ayant été voir ailleurs un autre combattant avec son cher Empereur et son armée. Il ne mettrait pour l'instant qu'un mot apposé à ceux-ci : la jalousie. Et son petit séjour de marche forcée ainsi que sa rencontre avec Russie l'avaient aidé à se défouler un tant soit peu par rapport à celle-ci. Maintenant, il avait son rival licencieux sur les bras qui se faisaient certainement des idées sur sa bravoure héroïque. La belle affaire !

L'anglais passa la main sur le front du français en un geste d'apaisement qui lui permettait de vérifier sa température. Francis tressaillit sous l'attention puis il se rapprocha encore plus de lui en cherchant plus de confort.

« Il faut vraiment que tu enfiles quelque chose, lui proposa avec douceur Arthur en passant ses bras dans son dos pour le maintenir au chaud.

\- Tes vêtements de rechange ne sont pas aussi chaleureux que toi.

\- J'en suis entièrement convaincu mais tu vas vite les réchauffer.

\- Je suis bien là contre toi, je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Tu me réchauffes le corps ainsi que le cœur.

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, rougit Arthur incapable de résister aux charmes français.

\- Tu es venu me chercher, aucun de mes alliés ne l'aurait fait pour moi.

\- C'était complètement désintéressé, s'exclama Arthur en cherchant à se justifier à tout prix. Je ne cherchais pas à te venir en aide, je voulais me rendre compte par moi-même de ta décadence… Il n'y avait rien de…»

Francis se mit à rire doucement puis il toussa ébranlant son corps.

« Oh, je n'aime pas ça, confia Arthur.

\- Que je sois en mauvais état, d'habitude, tu t'en réjouis.

\- Parce que j'en suis exclusivement la cause. J'aurais pu t'abandonner à ton triste sort misérable après avoir constaté que tu étais encore en vie pour mon plus grand malheur.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait…

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Francis cala son nez dans son cou avec bonheur pour respirer son odeur. Depuis quand était-il aussi proche le filou ?

« Malgré notre dispute », rajouta Francis.

Arthur préféra ne pas répondre à cette perche encore blessé par ce qu'ils s'étaient dit une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Il se souvenait encore de leur plus grande altercation durant leur relation suite à la bataille du Nil (ou d'Aboukir) qui avait mis un terme à celle-ci. Il avait ce jour-là pris pleinement conscience des prétentions de Francis à dominer entièrement l'Europe avec l'aide de son futur Empereur. Son projet impliquait donc d'affaiblir puis d'assujettir l'Angleterre quel que soient les moyens employés, et comme le français orgueilleux aurait dû s'en douter, Arthur n'était pas favorable à l'idée de se faire envahir. Francis, aveuglé par les envies de conquête de son peuple, avait révélé tout de ses intentions à son encontre. La montée de l'amiral Nelson en tant qu'adversaire tout désigné de son Bonaparte adoré n'avait pas arrangé leur différent loin de là. Ils s'étaient violement disputés à cause de leurs intérêts divergents et, de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venus à se balancer leurs quatre vérités à la figure sur leur couple fragile en cassant le mobilier au passage.

« Je suis désolé… »

La voix cassée de Francis le ramena à la réalité du moment.

« …Pardon.

\- Je suis venu de mon propre chef, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être une loque incapable de prendre soin de soi-même, répliqua Arthur.

\- Pour notre dispute… Mon Empereur m'avait fait miroité tellement de gloire que j'en avais oublié ce que j'étais. J'aurais dû me raccrocher à toi plutôt que d'écouter mon égo.

\- Et maintenant que tu tombes de ton piédestal…

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois là », le coupa Francis.

Arthur se retint de lancer une méchante pique à cette déclaration, il savait que c'était difficile pour eux de se dire des choses aussi simples. Il prit les vêtements destinés à Francis, et il les lui posa sur sa peau frissonnante pour l'envelopper avec.

« Aujourd'hui, et en général, continua Francis.

\- C'est terriblement gênant ce que tu dis, lui confia Arthur.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience mon ange... »

L'anglais paniqua légèrement devant le surnom affectueux que Francis n'utilisait qu'en ces bons jours de sentimentalisme contagieux.

« … Je voulais dire que j'ai bien de la chance de t'avoir comme opposant et…, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge mais Arthur reconnut ancien amant,… Tu as toujours été là pour m'arrêter à temps…

\- En l'occurrence, c'est Ivan cette fois-ci, râla Arthur en serrant Francis contre lui alors que sa jalousie maladive refaisait surface.

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu as monté la Russie contre moi alors j'estime que c'est entièrement de ta faute si je me suis pris cette déculottée.

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire », se réjouit Arthur d'être le responsable de ses malheurs.

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la bonne humeur anglaise puis il se releva pour poser ses mains à présent tièdes sur son cou tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Sérieusement, merci d'être là… J'aimerais que tu sois…toujours là…Est-ce que… »

Arthur vit de la peine et de l'espoir dans les yeux de Francis, cette douleur bien familière dans l'ombre de leur relation amoureuse. C'était cette peur d'aimer l'ennemi de sa nation mêlée à cette confiance étrange qu'ils partageaient. Arthur n'était pas insensible à cette détresse qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dépassée.

« Tu es sûr, demanda Arthur sur la défensive. Nous aurons sûrement d'autres périodes de profonds désaccords…

\- Tu me manques beaucoup, affirma Francis, et ce n'est pas une dispute qui va se mettre entre nous. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. Et tu es là !

\- Oui, je suis là !», répéta Arthur en comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait vraiment sur lui-même.

Il avait prétexté faire de l'espionnage des troupes françaises en Russie rien que dans l'espoir secret de revoir Francis (en mauvaise posture) après autant d'années passées à s'éviter autant que possible en dehors des champs de bataille. Il ne pouvait nier l'espoir qu'il avait eu de retrouver Francis désabusé par sa défaite avec les idées remises en place ou humilié par sa campagne désastreuse par pure esprit de vengeance. Arthur était quelqu'un de contradictoire quand il s'agissait de son ennemi-amant. Et malheureusement, il était toujours amoureux de cet imbécile bienheureux.

Arthur interrogea Francis du regard qui lui rendit un léger sourire. Et il l'embrassa d'abord chastement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il apprécia de retrouver cette sensation familière de cette bouche en bataille avec la sienne. Pris d'une montée de désir subit, il l'allongea par terre sous lui en continuant leur baiser.

Oh, il lui ferait oublier tous ses amants du temps de leur séparation ! Arthur déposa ses lèvres sur le point sensible de sa nuque. Il n'avait rien eu de plus désagréable que d'entendre ses exploits d'un soir entre deux batailles. Ses mains avides se promenèrent sur les flancs sensibles de ce fumier de coureur de jupons ! Il allait faire en sorte qu'il ne pense plus jamais à l'éconduire ! Il rapprocha leurs hanches avec impatience. Et ce serait en lui rappelant quel formidable partenaire il pouvait se révéler être.

Arthur râla en ne rencontrant pas grand enthousiasme en retour de ses caresses.

A sa plus grande déception, ce ne serait pas pour ce soir avec cette poupée de chiffon essoufflée qu'était son petit ami.

Fichu Général Winter ! Un jour, il coincerait Ivan, ce sale fumier ! Et Napoléon paierait pour toutes ces années perdues, il ne savait pas encore comment mais, un jour, cela lui retomberait dessus.

Avant qu'il ne commette toutes sortes de choses réprouvables, Arthur s'éloigna de Francis avec un sourire prétentieux devant son étonnement.

« Tu n'es pas en état. Et ça me frustre. »

Francis lui parut reconnaissant de cette attention alors qu'il s'habillait en papillonnant des yeux. Il s'endormit peu de temps après au coin du feu bien au chaud alors qu'Arthur lui posait par-dessus une couverture enfin sèche.

Arthur se promit de ne plus laisser un autre dirigeant ou une autre nation faire de l'ombrage à leur relation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, voilà, le bonus de fin où certains Méditerranéens sont vraiment désobligeants.
> 
> La fin n'a pas été écrite selon mes souhaits de l'époque. Donc, voici un petit résumé de ce qui était prévu :
> 
> Pour ce qui est de Marianne, il était prévu qu'elle fasse apparition lors de la guerre Napoléonienne, et même avant... Francis aurait amené Arthur en cure dans les Alpes pour soigner la blessure au couteau qu'il a reçu lors du premier volet. Elle aurait été présente. Et ensuite, elle aurait été un enjeu entre ses parents en pleine dispute (Arthur voulant garder son bébé avec lui parce que c'est lui qui l'avait mis au monde, et Francis voulant aussi de son côté et puis de toute manière Marianne est un territoire français... Enfin, vous voyez le topo, Francis aurait gagné). Seulement, Francis la ramène au bout d'un moment puisque Napoléon traite mal les colonies notamment sa fille chérie. Il y aurait eu une scène avec Arthur ivre comme un pot reprochant tous les maux du monde à Francis, et America prenant soin de sa petite soeur.
> 
> Voilà, il y avait de l'idée mais je n'ai pas reçu à l'écrire.
> 
> Maintenant le bonus !
> 
> ça se passe de nos jours.

Francis, d'humeur joyeuse et licencieuse, entraîna Arthur, malgré ses faibles protestations, dans un placard du siège de l'ONU. A ce qu'il paraissait, les gentlemen anglais ne le faisaient pas dans ce genre de lieu… Seulement, selon l'humble avis de Francis, les pervers français avaient toujours de quoi les convaincre de faire une croix sur leurs principes.

Dès que la porte se fut difficilement refermée sur leur couple, il ne se gêna pas pour plaquer contre le mur l'homme de sa vie que ce soit en tant qu'adversaire qu'en tant que compagnon. Il lui bloqua également les bras par prudence. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Arthur parvienne à s'échapper, il ne tiendrait pas les prochaines heures du discours d'Alfred assis à côté de son amant anglais. Arthur râla contre cette invasion de son espace vital mais il ne refusa pas le baiser qui s'en suivit.

Francis cueillit de sa langue quelques mots de refus pour les transformer en gémissements enthousiastes. Gagné ! Comme il le disait parfois à Arthur, lui aussi avait des dons de magiciens.

Francis relâcha quelque peu son étreinte pour le laisser participer maintenant qu'il était plutôt partant.

Chemises entrouvertes, ils étaient tranquillement en train de se bécoter et de se caresser quand on fit brutalement irruption dans leur petit havre de réconciliation.

« Dios mio, enfin un endroit où se planquer ! Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Frustré par cette interruption, Francis se releva et il arrangea tant bien que mal le haut de son ensemble en cachant Arthur qui refermait tant bien que mal son pantalon.

« On réglait un truc entre nous, Antonio, ce n'est rien, s'affola Francis en essayant sans succès de refermer convenablement les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Mais vous êtes tout débraillé, tous les deux !

\- C'est rien du tout, pars, insista Arthur dont le froncement de sourcils ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Et en plus vous deux, dans un coin sombre… Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs l'espagnol », grogna Arthur de très mauvaise humeur.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Francis mit un trait définitif à leur petite escapade dans les recoins sombres du siège de l'ONU. Antonio était beaucoup trop bavard pour son propre bien, Arthur le savait, et donc Francis se devait d'empêcher une tuerie sur le champ.

« Arthur, je crois qu'Antonio est assez grand pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment entre ses quatre murs.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, dit comme une litanie Antonio apparemment traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas vrai, affirma Arthur. Va-t'en ! Aïe, Francis, c'est mon pied !

\- Je sais, précisa Francis avec hauteur en s'attirant un regard sombre avant de se tourner vers la nation espagnole. S'il te plaît, Antonio, ne dis rien à personne. Nous tenons à notre intimité.

\- Personne ne me croira et puis ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit, comprit Antonio à l'attitude menaçante d'Arthur. Cela fait depuis combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? »

Ah, la bonne question piège, pensa Francis. Vu qu'ils s'étaient séparés et rabibochés de nombreuses fois, il ne préférait pas avancer un chiffre lui-même de peur de mécontenter son terrible amant anglais. Arthur réfléchit à voix haute en comptant difficilement jusqu'à trois ce qui mit du baume sur le cœur de Francis.

« Ah, oui, trois minutes quand même, les charria Antonio. Ce n'était pas trop difficile ? »

Antonio se fit écraser un pied par Francis pour son manque de réalisme.

« Je sais que mes performances sont exceptionnelles mais, même moi, je suis incapable de lui faire la cour, de le convaincre de venir ici et de le mettre dans cet état en trois minutes.

\- Il t'a fallu trois heures pour arriver à tes fins, crut bon de rajouter Antonio avec compassion alors que Francis hochait positivement de la tête avec les larmes aux yeux, je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu après autant d'efforts de ta part. »

Cependant Arthur ricana devant la naïveté d'Antonio, ce fut la perte de ce pauvre espagnol.

« Oh, non, ça ne fait pas trois jours quand même que vous vous tournez autour, s'excita Antonio. Je l'aurais vu, je l'aurais vu, je l'aurais vu ! »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour entraîné par le rire redoublé d'Arthur.

« Non, trois semaines ? Attendez, vous étiez séparés pendant tout ce temps, on n'a pas eu de réunion, dit à toute vitesse Antonio. Oh, non, trois mois… Depuis le dernier congrès, c'est ça, j'en suis sûr… »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de nier en bloc.

« Oh, non ! Trois ans », avança Antonio comme si c'était un gros mot.

Francis eut un petit sourire amusé avant de lui révéler.

« Cela fait trois siècles environ. Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est un peu grâce à toi ! »

Choqué, Antonio tomba dans les pommes sous le soupir combiné des deux amants. Être impliqué là-dedans avait sûrement été de trop pour Antonio. Pauvre petite chose !

Délaissant le vilain espagnol qui les avait interrompus en pleine affaire, Francis se tourna vers Arthur avec la ferme intention de le rendre plus présentable avant la fin de la pause. Avant qu'il ne puisse mettre un doigt sur la peau anglaise, Arthur se mit comme d'habitude à râler.

« Et on leur dira quoi à la reprise, grenouille idiote ! Nous avons choqué Antonio dans un placard avec nos histoires ! Et ce ne sera pas évident de le trimballer !

\- On pourrait l'abandonner ici et sécher la réunion pour aller batifoler dans un coin plus tranquille, proposa Francis avec espoir.

\- En se réveillant, il va crier sur tous les toits qu'on est ensemble en profitant de notre absence. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Francis se mordit les lèvres avec anxiété, il n'aimait pas trop aborder ce sujet propice aux disputes. Il avait déjà demandé officiellement en mariage Arthur, celui-ci avait refusé tout net devant leurs dirigeants et ils s'étaient donc méchamment disputés pour cette indélicatesse de part et d'autre. Oui, à l'époque, c'était dans le but mesquin d'un arrangement politique entre leurs deux nations. Rien de romantique. Seulement Francis y avait vu une occasion en or de demander la main d'Arthur pour officialiser leur relation aux yeux de tous ainsi que pour montrer son affection. Malgré qu'il y ait mis les formes en se ridiculisant au passage, ces espoirs furent vite balayés par le pragmatisme anglais.

« Je sais que ça te gênerais beaucoup, répondit Francis en choisissant bien ces mots, je ne veux pas te mettre dans l'embarras…

\- Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi…

\- Prouve-le. »

Francis avait allumé cette lueur de défi dans les yeux d'Arthur qui ne fallait surtout pas laisser retomber. Seulement avant que l'anglais ne se décide définitivement, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau de par le fait d'un Italien énervé.

« Ah, bastardo, je suis sûr que tu t'es planqué là ! Ouhaa ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Francis évalua rapidement la situation très défavorable face à l'ancien protégé caractériel d'Antonio. Arthur et lui n'étaient pas très présentables alors qu'Antonio gisait à leur pied depuis trois minutes comme une poupée de chiffon.

« On règle un vieux truc en rapport avec l'époque coloniale, Antonio a perdu, signifia avec suffisance Arthur à un Romano éberlué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Antonio, s'indigna Romano. Et pourquoi dans un placard ? Je savais que vous étiez des tarés, tous les deux !

\- Romano, si tu amenais Antonio à l'infirmerie, tu serais gentil, signifia Francis avant que l'Italien n'éclate de colère. Je n'en ai pas fini avec Angleterre. Nous avons un point de désaccord important, il est urgent pour nous de le régler et ce serait vraiment préjudiciable pour toi de te retrouver entre nous comme ce pauvre Antonio.

\- Ne vous entretuez pas », leur recommanda Romano en attrapant Antonio par les épaules afin de le sauver du désastre.

Dès que la porte se referma, Francis reprit directement la conversation où ils en étaient.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On leur dit ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en informer nos gouvernements au préalable ?

\- Dans quelques minutes, Antonio va se réveiller. Il va le dire à Romano qui va le dire à Feliciano et là… Enfin, comme tout le monde ou presque est réuni aujourd'hui…»

Francis ne termina pas sa phrase, Arthur avait bien compris le principe du bouche à oreille dans une salle de l'ONU.

« J'ai toujours nos bagues de fiançailles sur moi, le taquina Francis, au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

\- Epargne-moi une demande en public, tu as vraiment envie de te faire humilier par mon refus ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, on va juste dire qu'on sort ensemble depuis trois siècles, qu'on n'a toujours pas franchi le pas d'habiter ensemble pour soi-disant sauvegarder ma cuisine, qu'on se fait des bisous et des papouilles en secret dans des placards, qu'on se dispute à la première occasion en public… Qu'on ne fait rien comme un couple normal, quoi ! C'est si difficile que ça d'accepter mon amour devant les autres ! »

Francis se surprit d'avoir osé dire le fond de sa pensée en criant sur Arthur. Son compagnon se tut en constatant la douleur que la situation provoquait chez Francis, il marmonna une excuse en anglais avant de l'embrasser pour le calmer. Seulement au moment où Arthur se penchait vers Francis, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Ah, fratello ! Tu es là ! Waa, c'est quoi ça ?

\- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes, s'insurgea Arthur devant autant d'incivisme de la part des Méditerranéens.

\- Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser ! Ah ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais je risque ma tête ! Retraite !

\- Mais il s'enfuit, s'indigna Francis en lui courant après.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça », hurla Arthur en le suivant.

Malheureusement pour eux, Feliciano était un champion de course quand il s'agissait de fuir, de battre en retraite ou d'échapper à ses ennemis. Et donc, à la sortie du couloir, l'italien se mit à beugler vers les autres nations réunies.

« A l'aide, j'ai été témoin d'un acte contre nature ! Allemagne, protège-moi ! »

Tandis que Feliciano se réfugiait derrière Ludwig, Francis et Arthur glissèrent sur le parquet en voulant se rattraper l'un à l'autre pour rester derrière l'angle du couloir. La manœuvre échoua, ils tombèrent dans un bel ensemble au vu et au su de tous.

« Ah, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai vu dans un placard entre Angleterre et France !

\- La ferme, Italie », ordonna Francis avant de se faire bâillonner par Arthur.

C'était trop tard, ils avaient attirés toute l'attention sur eux et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Ils s'embrassaient ! Mais si ! Et je suis sûr qu'ils seraient allés plus loin si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps ! »

Il y eut un murmure gênant de consternation suivi de remarques en tout genre. Il n'allait pas s'en dire que leur accoutrement confirmait les dires de Feliciano. Finalement, Allemagne prit la parole.

« Francis, je te prierais de ne pas harceler Angleterre ou autre participant du congrès ! »

C'était une mauvaise idée de rappeler à Arthur que Francis ne se gênait pas pour draguer un peu tout le monde. Principalement, dans le but de le rendre jaloux et de le pousser à l'officialisation. Francis se sentait mal à présent bien que Ludwig ait donné une raison à leur baiser, il jeta un regard anxieux vers Arthur qui était furieux et il lui suggéra implicitement de ne pas faire un esclandre ou une hécatombe.

Finalement, le visage d'Arthur s'adoucit comme dans leur moment d'intimité, il se releva en lui tendant la main. Etonné, Francis accepta son aide et il se sentit très bête quand Arthur annonça à voix haute devant tout le monde alors que leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées :

« Francis, j'accepte ta proposition de fiançailles. »

Heureux, Francis le prit dans ses bras alors que son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine.

Elizabeta fut la première à applaudir et à leur souhaiter tous leurs vœux de bonheur, suivi timidement d'Alfred, Matthew et de Marianne, entraînant les autres à leur suite.


End file.
